Into the Black Organization
by angelgoddess10
Summary: Kudo Shinichi has been running around looking for clues to capture the Black Organization and to finally stop his struggles. However, over the years, Kudo has grown tired and he is starting to lose his interest in the case. However, what happens when the Black Organization comes looking for him themselves? What will become of this metantei who has captured the eyes of THAT MAN.
1. Chapter 1-Premonition

Good Day!

As I was re-reading the story, I noticed a few grammar mistakes and few errors in the names. I figured that it might confuse all you readers, so I edited the chapters again.

I know that the story is taking a slow time for updates but please be patient. I have the story planned out already but I'm having a hard time finding time to write. I promise the cases are going exciting!. Thank You ~(*o*)~

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

**PROLOGUE**

"I have been getting tired from all the chasing and running from the Black organization, but I know that their destruction is all that would free me from this inevitable end - _death_."

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 1

Premonition

The sun was really hot that day minutes before our last period in Teitan Elementary School. For whatever reason, the last period teacher was not around. The class has been a chaos for Mitsuhiko and the others have started planning an investigation of the teacher's absence. It seems that they have been caught up with another wild deduction show their having.

"What are you going to do?" Haibara asked out of nowhere.

"about what?" I replied.

"What else, the investigation about sensei?" she said nonchalantly.

"Are you really taking them seriously? Sensei is down with a fever since yesterday, so it's obvious why he is absent." I said.

"And how would you know that Conan-kun?" Genta asked with his usual arrogant attitude.

"That's right Conan-kun! Unlike you we are seriously worried about sensei!" Mitsuhiko added.

"…because, I saw sensei on my way back from school. He was coughing really bad and he already shown signs of fever." I replied. A second of silence seemingly filled the air.

"Ah, Conan-kun, you should have told us." Ayumi said while laughing shyly with everyone. Oh well, what do you expect from these kids who wish trouble to always come. After a short moment, Kobayashi sensei came in the room and asked for Haibara and me and ushered us to the counseling room.

"Your mom and dad are here for you Conan-kun. They also wanted to talk to Ai-chan" Kobayashi sensei said with a smile on her face. I am truly shocked about this matter however, knowing my parents they might just do what they just did. 'I must reprimand them for this' is what I am thinking. So Haibara and I went out escorted by Kobayashi sensei to the counseling room.

"What the hell are they thinking coming to school and not informing me beforehand?" I told myself as we entered the room. My parents were seated on the couch with their backs facing the door. Kobayashi sensei had us enter the room and quickly closed the door with a wink. Haibara and I walked towards the empty couch located near the window to face them. Then just as we passed their left, they still seated, Haibara started shaking. "Hey, Haibara, what's wrong?" I said. She continued shaking and closed her eyes. There was nobody there but us and my parents.

"Shit! It can't be!" Sweat came pouring out from my head. The time seemed to have gone into a slow motion as I turned to my right to look at my parents. "Is there something wrong Shin-chan?" my mother said worriedly as she touched Haibara's shoulder. I am really starting to get pissed. "Hoy, Haibara, these are my parents! If you're thinking that it's them… that's impossible. They would never foolishly come out in the open like this. Plus this is the school, in broad daylight." I angrily whispered to her.

"That is right, Ai-chan…" my mother said softly whispering to our ears. "What?" I said in my head. I suddenly feel a chill run down my spine. Again, time seemed to have slowed down as I hear my mother's voice change to that of… Yes, it was a voice very familiar to me. From behind Haibara and me, my mother placed her hands on our shoulders and I began feeling weak to my knees. "What is this?" I tried to peek at her face but it was useless. I saw Haibara fall to her knees as my eyes gave way and shut forcibly as I felt a tiny pain to my neck.

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes I was seated on the couch at the counseling room. Did I fall asleep? I seem to remember bits of what happened but I can't seem to put things together. I remembered asked to meet with my parents and… Shit! The Black Organization! It took all of my strength to pull my right arm up and tried to grab Haibara on my right, still out cold. From the couch in front of us, I heard that voice again… "Don't worry, she'll come to… soon enough. Hmph, Ha ha ha." I looked and… It can't be… Vermouth! There they were - - -Gin and Vermouth removing their disguise. I sat frozen from shock. Just as they revealed their faces, Haibara finally woke up.

"Hi, Sherry" Gin said in all smiles pointing his gun at us. How could this have happened? In broad daylight, in our school, I couldn't believe my eyes. We are trapped; we have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. I can feel my sweat pouring down my face slowly as if trying to savor the moment before I die.

"You sure made a good run, Sherry." Gin said the turned to me, "So, you were the one helping her hide from us boy. You sure made the wrong choice." he continued. With Vermouth sitting carefree on the couch minding her own glass of wine, Gin raised his gun with a silencer. As he was about to pull the trigger, I looked at Vermouth who seemed to have been saying something. I tried hard to read her lips but… "Time's up!" Gin said as he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and hold my breath, and hoped for these to be a mere dream.

_Thud! _Kogoro-occhan's hand fell from his bed to my head. It was definitely an instant wake up. For once since I've started living in Ran's house, this may be a time that I sincerely want to thank Kogoro-occhan for waking me up, up from that terrible nightmare. It didn't take long for uncle to completely wake up. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as uncle get up from his bed and head for breakfast. Just as he was to reach for the door, Ran grab the knob and opened the door with great force shouting for us to go for breakfast because she'll be late for Teitan High School's Annual Field trip.

"Ahh, What's wrong with you shouting so early in the morning Ran?" uncle said angrily. "my head is ringing.. ahh it hurts!" he complained.

"Oto-san I told you that Teitan High School will be having the field trip today so I need to be early! So hurry up and eat your breakfast!" as they were leaving the room, Ran turned around and yelled at me. "Conan-kun! Get up and eat your breakfast." Ran and uncle left the room immediately. I can still hear Ran nagging uncle of how late she will be because of us. I got up slowly dragging my feet and ate breakfast. Ran hurried the dishes and left without saying anything. Uncle grabbed the last of his meal and dressed up.

"Uncle, are you going anywhere?" I asked.

"Ah I have to attend to a client. AHHH I forgot to tell Ran! Oiy Conan, Ran won't be back for five days, and I won't be back for one week. You'll be the one to watch the house." He said frantically. "I'll just call Ran about it! Don't you go playing after school. Come back home immediately." he said and with that, he left.

_Alone_ finally, I told myself. I do not know if I truly was relieved or worried. That dream really put a strange cloud over my head. I decided to not go to school. I used my voice changer and called in sick for school using uncle Kogoro's voice. I have a very strange feeling that something is coming… and at this moment…. I do not want to face the unknown… I'm tired.


	2. Chapter 2- Encouter

Good Day!

As I was re-reading the story, I noticed a few grammar mistakes and few errors in the names. I figured that it might confuse all you readers, so I edited the chapters again.

I know that the story is taking a slow time for updates but please be patient. I have the story planned out already but I'm having a hard time finding time to write. I promise the cases are going exciting!. Thank You ~(*o*)~

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 2

Encounter

It has been about four hours since I've been left alone at home. I nonchalantly browse through the channels and newspapers for hints about the Black Organization; not that they'd really have any news about them. The news was about a fire, corruption in the Health ministry and the unsolved series of murders of famous businessmen and their families. However, for the first time in my life as a detective, I can't seem to get interested on these. I just can't shake the feeling that today will really be the worst day of my life. I would usually cast this feeling aside but that dream really bothers me. My phone started ringing. Haibara? Why the hell would she call me?

"Hello Haibara, what do you want?" I said

"Oh my judging by the looks of it you seem to be doing fine. What's that about you being sick?" she asked teasingly.

"And why would you be interested in my well-being Haibara?" I replied.

"Of course, you're my test subject of APTX 4869. I should see to it that you don't get sick for no apparent reason." She retorted. Ah so I am really a test subject to her ha. "Anyway, why did you not come to school? Is there something wrong?" she added.

"Nothing really…" I paused for a short while thinking of the dream. "… It's just a nightmare that bored me so much to cause me not to attend class. That's all." I replied. "Anyway, don't tell Genta and the others about this.

"Hai, hai, metantei-kun." she said. I finally get a time for myself again. As I continue to watch the news my phone rang again."Oi, oi. Why is Ran calling me at this time?" I looked at the call log and she's has called me over ten times already.

"Hello, Ran-neechan?" I said.

"Conan-kun, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Ahh, I was in class remember." I replied

"Hmm, why can't I hear sounds from your school ha? Did you by any chance skip school?" she said angrily.

She is really sharp at these things. "Ah, Ran-neechan, well its break time so everyone is having their recess somewhere so the classroom is quiet at the moment. He he he" I said.

"Hmm okay, anyway Conan-kun as you know I will be away for five days and dad for a week. And I think you already know that. Hmph, if dad just told me earlier I wouldn't have gone on this trip to keep you company and…"

"Ran-neechan," I cut Ran-neechan. "I am fine I will be staying with the professor until you come back." I said trying to assure her from all her worries.

"That's good to hear Conan-kun. Then I'll be going now." Ran-neechan said.

Going to the professor ha… I lied but I guess this is best. When things don't seem to be going well, I think it's best to stay away from people that I care so much about. I don't want that to happen again…" As I sink to my own world as knock from the office door kept going. Ah, I guess I'll have to tell them that uncle is out. So I stopped my unnecessary day dream and went down the office to see who it was. It didn't take me awhile to go down but as I looked at the hallway, no one can be seen. "Maybe they went away." I said to myself. But just to be sure, I went to the office. We I opened the door, standing by uncle Kogoro's desk were a beautiful foreign woman dressed in a black trench coat. When she turned around, I knew this day will not be the same.

"Oh, If it isn't cool guy." Vermouth said.

I am definitely confused. I gathered myself together and retorted, "Ah if it isn't Vermouth, What can I do for you?" She smirked and sat down on the couch facing the door. "I'd like to have a cup of tea please." She said while smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry but I do not know how to make one. Plus I know you are not here for a cup of tea. If you badly want one there's a café down stairs." I said confidently.

"You're, right" she replied. "I'm not here for tea… but for you. Sit down and well talk" I said seriously.

"I'd like to not be comfortable with you around so just say what you came here for." I said.

"You still haven't change. Oh well, that's okay. I came here to give you a proposition." As she started explaining her proposal, I seem to get lost and lost to what's happening. "…Think about my proposal. A week from now I will be at Café Colombo at 1pm. Meet me there and tell me your answer." she said. As soon as she finished, Vermouth stood up and walk pass me to the door. "You have to continue and fight us, chase us, destroy us." Vermouth said as she grabbed the doorknob. I do not know if she saw right through me or what but seem to have put me more nervous than at ease.

At 3pm as I thought, Genta and the others came to the agency to check up on me. They brought along Kamen Yaiba snacks hoping it will cure my fake sickness.


	3. Chapter 3- Case

Good Day!

As I was re-reading the story, I noticed a few grammar mistakes and few errors in the names. I figured that it might confuse all you readers, so I edited the chapters again.

I know that the story is taking a slow time for updates but please be patient. I have the story planned out already but I'm having a hard time finding time to write. I promise the cases are going exciting!. Thank You ~(*o*)~

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 3

Case

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi chan said excitedly as she skips her way towards me. "Ah Ayumi-chan, Haibara, Genta and Mitsuhiko!" I said amusingly. _It's as if I never knew they'd come_. They all sat down the couch in the office and bring out their prized Kamen Yaiba goodies to cure my sickness. Seriously, I don't understand the logic between Kamen Yaiba and curing illness. But, nevertheless, with these kids around I can temporarily forget about my worries.

"Conan! Oiy, Conan!" Genta shouted.

"What is it Genta?" I said.

"Conan! I have been calling you for a while now. Are you okay? Do you still have fever?" he asked as he came to touch my forehead with his palm. I looked around and Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were staring worriedly. _Ah I need to stop this_. I said to myself.

"You don't seem to have fever but I guess you should still rest." Genta said. Wow, I thought to myself. I never knew these kids could be this caring. "Anyway, Conan where is Ran-neechan and uncle Kogoro? They should be home by now right? I mean you should really rest upstairs." Genta continued.

"Ahh, Ran-neechan will be home soon and so as uncle Kogoro, don't worry." _I lied_. "Anyway, why did you come here?" I asked.

"That's mean Conan-kun, we wanted to see how you were doing." retorted Ayumi while pouting.

"That's right Conan-kun! Don't make Ayumi cry" said Mitsuhiko

"I didn't mean anything about it…" I said. "… I was just surprised you'd come here considering the amount of homework you'll be doing." I continued.

"Ahh.. How did you know Conan-kun?" said Mitsuhiko.

"Well, I can see your bags packed with books from the library that you must have visited before coming here or else it'll close." I explained.

"… but we could just be returning books right..?" Mitsuhiko said.

"haa… you cannot escape my eyes… Genta!," I pointed my finger at Genta, " Genta never stuffs his bag with three books of different genre. It must be homework for social studies, language and mathematics." I said confidently.

"Amazing Conan-kun, you truly are the best!" Ayumi said while smiling.

"Cough… Cough…" Conan-kun, are you all right? Ayumi said worriedly.

"That's enough, we have to let Edogawa-kun rest today he _is_ sick after all" Haibara mockingly said to me and ushered the kids out of the office. And just as they were about to leave, Haibara looked back and said in a very serious face, "I don't know what you are hiding but whatever it is don't take it upon yourself to solve all the mysteries of the world…" with a short pause then she uttered softly, "… be careful Kudo-kun." She stared at me for a short while before closing the door. That really gave me a shock. It was as if she knew what just happened, that she knew something is coming.

As I lose myself into my thoughts Takagi-san from the police headquarters suddenly opened the door. "Kogoro-san… we have a case…" He stared at me, who was seating at Kogoro-occhan's chair, with a blank face. "Ah… where is Detective Kogoro… Conan-kun" he said sheepishly as if he was caught doing the most embarrassing thing in the world. I seriously find him very amusing. "Ahh… He's not here. He won't be back for a week because he's out to solve a case." I replied to him. "Now what will I do?" he said to himself. As he was trying to organize his thoughts, Detective Takagi accidentally drops a folder with the photos of the murdered businessmen and their families. I immediately tried to pick it up when I saw something that completely shocked me. _This man… it can't be…_ I said to myself.

"Ahh.. Conan-kun you're not suppose to look at those photos!" he exclaimed then quickly picked up the files and photos. Behind him came Detective Sato. "Takagi!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing scattering the files on the floor?" she continued. "I'm sorry…but we've got a problem Sato-san" Takagi replied. "What? Kogoro-san is not here? Is that true Conan-kun?" she asked. "Then this is really a problem… anyway we have to go… Thank you Conan-kun." Detective Sato said as they turned around to leave the office. "_I hope I am wrong about this but it's better to move and get all the information I can_." I said to myself

"Ahh Detective Sato… that man in the photo I think I have seen him before." I quickly said before they excited the office.

"Really? Which of these people? Tell us!" she said desperately which shocked me. I never thought that Detective Sato will react like that. It seems that the police have been on the edge. So I told them to sit first.

"Well… he was a client of Kogoro-occhan who came here about two weeks ago. He was actually the reason that he left and went to this man's hometown. I think his name is Sawara-san." I said.

"Just like we thought…" Takagi whispered to Sato-san. I can't help but fear that this is more than what I hope it to be. "Anyway, Conan-kun… do you know how we can contact Kogoro-san?" Takagi-san inquired. This statement completely caught me off-guard. How can they not know, Kogoro-occhan has a cell phone that the police know. Sensing that I find the idea startling, Sato-san quickly told me that they have been trying to call Kogoro-occhan since this morning and haven't been able to connect to his phone. That gave me chills down my spine. _"It can't be… Kogoro-occhan never cuts his connection if he's on a job. And considering that he must have not known that his client is now dead, he'd definitely leave his phone on at all times. This is not like Uncle Kogoro… could it be…_" The thoughts came coming one after another. _I don't like how things are suddenly moving fast. I have to act fast!_

"Anyway, Detective Takagi… this is the hotel he is supposed to be staying at, and this is the number. Will you please tell me once you have contacted him? I'm worried." I told them.

"Okay, Conan-kun. Don't worry we will." Sato-san replied, then they both left the office.

_I can't stand idle anymore. I need information._ I immediately dialed for him *grrring… grriiing* "Oiy Kudo whatcha calling for this late at night? The man on the other end said cheerfully. "Ano... Hattori don't you sound a little too enthusiastic for this phone call?" I replied. "Haa? Nope not really I just thought that we hadn't seen each other for a while now and it creeps me out but I kinda miss your silly face … hahahaha" he said. _Dammit, maybe I should call someone else. "_Ah Kudo, you wanted to say somethin'? Oiy… Kudo you still there?" he continued. "Yes, I'm still here. Anyway, Hattori I need you to check on something…" a short silence enveloped the conversation. _I don't know if I should continue. This might put his life at risk but he is all I can count on._ "… listen Hattori, I'm asking you this because I know your skills but more importantly… because I know I can trust you." I said seriously. It took a few minutes for Hattori to respond. I know involving him further is really gonna cause him big but... "Stop thinking what you are thinking now Kudo. You know you can trust me and I know I can trust you too. So you want me to look into this thing of yours without getting my family or the police know right?" he replied confidently. "Yes… please. I think this case will really need the police to be kept away. It involves them… the Black Organization." I said. "Ok, I will come by the Professor's house tomorrow morning." he replied. "No! Come to the office. Kogoro-occhan and Ran are not home." I said frantically. _I don't want to involve anyone else on this, not more than those who have already been involved._


	4. Chapter 4- Dangerous Game

Good Day!

As I was re-reading the story, I noticed a few grammar mistakes and few errors in the names. I figured that it might confuse all you readers, so I edited the chapters again.

I know that the story is taking a slow time for updates but please be patient. I have the story planned out already but I'm having a hard time finding time to write. I promise the cases are going exciting!. Thank You ~(*o*)~

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 4

Dangerous Game

The next day, early in the morning, Hattori came to the office. He seemed prepared to go for a trip than a case. He was carrying with him a big back pack with a big hobo that seems to carry his sleeping equipment. I couldn't help but laugh. He stared blankly at me as I continue to laugh it off. "Are you finished laughing?" he interrupted me. "Oh yeah… I think I'm finished." I said smiling back at him. I couldn't believe it. It has been ages since I last laughed like this. It actually feels refreshing. Recently, seeing Ran no longer makes me all giddy and excited like some teenage boy in love with a girl. _Anyway, it is going to be a long day. I think a laugh here and there would help me sane_. At that time I didn't know that a smile could be so costly that I'll regret it so dearly. If I knew what I know then… I would probably just stopped caring for that person then I wouldn't feel so miserable right now.

"Anyway, Hattori…" I ushered him to sit beside the dining table upstairs. "…about that information I asked. Did you get it?" "Yeah, it was difficult since I only had a few hours to get it. I'm not sure if it is in it. I just took all the things I think will be related to it. I hope it is enough." he said as he handed me an envelope full of newspaper clippings, news from the internet and more. I looked through all of it. It wasn't enough. "Not enough?" he asked while staring at me. "Yeah… with just this it is not going to be anywhere near enough." He looked dejected as I said that but I know that this is just the beginning. He won't give up just yet. "Yosh… let's dig in some more info!" Hattori exclaimed. "Chotto… before that there is more I need to tell you." I said. "What is it?" he asked.

"Hattori, yesterday someone paid me a visit… as Shinichi Kudo." He stared silently waiting for what I will say next. "It is Vermouth."

"WHHAATT?" he shouted. "What does she want? Are you hurt anywhere?" he said while checking my body for injuries and such.

"No, I'm fine. But she gave me a proposal… and it is something I cannot refuse." I can only count the different ways I wanted to tell him but none of that matters now. I trust Hattori… with my life. "…and I plan to accept it." I said.

"What was the proposal? And why can't you refuse? ... You know that you're getting too close right? You might just get your death wish signed by the devil himself." he said seriously.

"She wanted me to solve a case for the Black Organization."

"That's just plain stupid! It has to be a trap? Can't you see? She must be luring you out in the open then shoot you point blank!" he said angrily. "Besides… they have capable people to solve and clean up cases for them. They have that Amuro guy remember!"

"Calm down you idiot!" I said. Unfortunately he is still fuming with anger. I can understand him. It is not like I have not thought about this but I have to take this offer no matter what. "I know that already. I have thought about it the same way you are telling me right now! I know that this may be a trap and that I am stupid but I told you already, I can't say no" I replied.

"What do you mean? Did she threaten to tell Ran? Or reveal your identity to the public? Did she finally tell Gin and that he is after you?"

"The answer to all of that is no. She didn't tell but someone else seemed to have gotten a hold of that information… that I am Shinichi Kudo" Hattori was shocked. "If it isn't Gin or Vodka… then it must mean…" "Yes, you are right in what you are thinking. That Person" I can only stare at the pale-faced Hattori as he heard what I said.

"This is bad! I can't allow you to step into this trap! This is just plain crazy" he shouted.

"Calm down baka!" I said nonchalantly.

"How can I calm down? I trust you with my life and you trust me with yours. How can I let you march into your own death without stopping your silliness? Are you out of your mind? Did your shrinking actually affect your brain?" he continued.

"I told you, I cannot say no!" I shouted back. I took a deep breath and… "He wants to play a game. A very dangerous game…"

"If you knew it then…" I interrupted him "Yes I know that it is dangerous. I just it is! I didn't want to participate in this game of a charade he's planning but… That person has my parents." I said.

"Ahahahaha… Your parents? Now that's impossible right? I mean your parents… your dad is a great mystery novel/ detective and your mom even outwits Vermouth…. How can that be?" he said.

"I know that is why I checked. I called them and no one answered. I called at different time intervals to re-check again and again but still no answer. I called the hotel they are staying and even the publishing company that my dad is tied up. They haven't… no, No One has since them since last week." I said.

"Now you calm down Kudo! You might be stepping into a psychological trap they have prepared for you. I mean… she talked to you yesterday, how much accurate information can you get at that point? Even I got incomplete information since you called me last night. What's the difference with this?" he said trying to calm my panicking self.

"You don't understand! I know because this came after I called you last night." I showed him my phone. I asked him to play a video and there it was my parents tied up with ropes. Vermouth was also there making sure that she isn't playing the role of my mother or someone else for that matter. In the video, Vermouth repeatedly tried to grab my parents' face as if trying to reveal that there was no mask. It truly was terrible. And finally my dad said on the video… "_Son, don't mind me and Yukiko… we'll be fin…_" and the video was cut off. Hattori can't believe what he just saw. He knew himself that those were not fakes… those were my real parents. He clenched his fists in anger and looked at me. "So what is the case?" he asked.

"I don't know the full details yet. I have to meet up with Vermouth this weekend, but I know this involves the serial murders happening now. And for that I want you to focus on him." I said pointing at the picture on my phone. It was the picture I took from the ones Detective Takagi dropped the previous night. It was the photo of Kogoro-occhan dead client Sawara on a country club in Osaka. But the one I'm interested in is the man a few feet behind him, accidentally captured on camera. It was vague since he must have been moving when the shot was taken but I am positive that it is the ex-Politician Fujioka Asuma. The police seems to have not noticed yet but that is definitely him. I have to have Hattori investigate before the police comes to realize about this. Hattori agreed. He will be working on the investigation here at the office and can pull out files kept by Kogoro-oochan. Well of course, I'm the one who gave him permission to do so. I, on the other hand, will go and meet Vermouth. I sincerely hope that everything will work out well.

In exactly one week, I left the office in Hattori's care to meet Vermouth. It was 12:00 noon. I was supposed to meet Vermouth at Café Colombo at 1:00 p.m. but as I enter the cafe, I saw several police undercover. Well, they are not perfectly hidden since I can spot them immediately. I tried to see who they are targeting and to my horror it is none other than Vermouth herself. She was sitting on the table near the window. If anything could get any worse… it is this. I don't know want the police to be involved but if I don't see Vermouth and get the full case my parents would be in so much more danger. _Tsk… what am I going to do? _I tried to get as close as I can to the undercover policemen and see if I can get a hold of what is happening. There were two just a few steps to my right. They are standing behind the pillar near the entrance of the cafe. I decided to move to the pillar behind them so that they can't see me.

"This is #2 and # 4 on the first floor. Target is at still sitting by the café, over."

"All right, just stay put, we don't want to alarm our suspect. She is very crafty. Just stay calm and don't do anything rash, over" that was definitely Inspector Megure. Chotto suspect? Vermouth is suspected of something? Since this is the first division it must mean murder. How can the elusive Vermouth be suspected of anything. This is no good. If she's get arrested, _though I highly doubt it_, the information that I'll need from her will be gone. I have to think fast.

"All right, there seems to be less people around her now. Slowly walk to her and prepare to disarm her if there are any weapons. Over" No, the instructions are sent. I have to make them think that she is not a suspect. Tsk, well here goes nothing! And with that I ran to Vermouth cheerfully exclaiming to the world! "Oka-san! Oka-san!" I screamed over and over and hugged her tightly. That is really humiliating. She better act her way through this. I told myself while blushing in her arms. Vermouth smiled and said "I've been waiting for you Conan my baby boy. Did you miss mommy so much?" she said as she lifted my blushing face and kissed my cheeks. Immediately the police stopped moving and were confused. I saw from the corner of my eye Inspector Megure and Sato-san talking with each other confused of what is happening. _I'm sorry Inspector Megure_.

"That was wise thinking Cool Guy!" Vermouth said as she sat me beside her. She smirked and felt delighted. "I thought you'd never come to my rescue." She smirked while patting my head.

"I didn't save or rescue you. I'm doing this because I need something from you." I said angrily.

"My, my, don't look at your mommy like that. They might realize that it was all acting."

"You really are enjoying this are you?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't get a chance to have Cool Guy call me oka-san every day!" she replied.

"I know you have an escape plan, why didn't you just escape and besides… you're suspected of killing someone. That is uncalled for. I thought the Black Organization never gets caught." I said mockingly.

"Why of course this is to make the game more thrilling." she countered. Just as she said that Inspector Megure and Sato-san came over and asked if they could invite Vermouth and me to the station, of course under the pretense of asking information since I am there, plus since I called her oka-san, things got complicated for them. Vermouth acted innocently of course, but she agreed to come but we will come in her car. So from the cafe we followed a convoy of at least two police cars to the station.

In the car, Vermouth planned out our family story. I was actually impressed. No wonder she was a great actress. We tried to get the story as plain as possible so that there will be no complications. Shortly after planning our family story she told me to open the compartment in front of me. The mood got serious and I know she'll be talking about the case the B.O. wants me to solve.

"Pick up that folder over there." she said. I was actually dumbfounded as I took a folder with Kamen Yaiba photo on it. "Isn't is great? It's practically screaming child and I want Kamen Yaiba. Hahaha" she continued. I stared at her angrily.

"What is this Vermouth? Are playing games with me?" I said.

"Yes, after all we are playing a game with _That Person_. But of course, it's not the folder cover. Open it and you'll see what you need to see. Keep it with you at all times or else, things will not go smoothly for you." she said sarcastically. As I opened the folder I was shocked to see a police report.

"Did you steal this?" I asked.

"Well, to begin with the organization has been taking police reports that may very well point to us. You can say that this is just one of the many. Besides, this is a cold case that the police or even your father Yusaku Kudo cannot solve." she said.

"What? Even my father?" I said in disbelief. I can't believe that my father cannot solve a case. He has been able to solve all the cases he has handled. Cold sweat came dripping down from my head. I guess I am in more trouble than I thought.

"Don't look so devastated Cool Guy. This game wouldn't be fun if you give up immediately. Besides you know that there is more at stake to this than you parents life ne?" she said amusingly.

"Give up? Huh? You think I will give up? You've got to be kidding me?" I said mockingly. "So what exactly in this cold case you would like me to look into? You don't plan me to solve the entire case do you? This is a case from 10 years ago. And the locations of these cases are far scattered in Japan for me to move around on my own." I said.

"You don't have to worry. The organization only wants you to locate this." She showed a photo of a black gem like usb and a small black case. She showed another photo of the black case and its contents. I was shocked of what I saw.

"These are…" I said.

"You're right these are APTX 4869 samples. _That person _agrees to give you one of these if you locate the items we need and of course we will release your parents as well. Isn't that quite generous of him?" she said.

"What are the contents of the USB that the organization wants it returned? NOC?" I asked.

"Need not to know. Knowing more can kill you Cool Guy. Just do what you are told and you may live to hunt us for another day. Remember, you parents' lives are not the only ones at stake here. It includes your very own life." she said as she continuously drove to the station. "I hope you have not forgotten what will happen to you when you fail this mission… you will become _That Person's_ very own pet. And I assure you, you wouldn't want that. Once you've been inside the organization there will be no way out!" she continued. I understand very well what she meant. I haven't told Hattori about this yet, but just like what Vermouth said knowing too much may be fatal. Hattori not knowing this consequence will lessen his involvement in the case. If anything goes wrong… he will not follow me or look for me and that will be the best. I do not know if I can make out of this alive but for the sake of my parents and the people around me… I have to try. For the first time in my life, I am not confident if I can deduce this case correctly but I am a detective… I have to try.

Vermouth smiled as she saw the determined look in my eyes. She is enjoying every moment to this. "Keep that folder hidden inside your bag. You wouldn't want to have the police take it back. There is no other copy of that except for the one with Yusaku Kudo. Unfortunately that too is in the hands of the organization." She said as we near the station. She parked the car near the exit of the station. "Its show time Cool Guy!" she said after applying a tiny bit of lipstick on her lips. We stepped out of the car and we're escorted by the police inside. Before entering the interrogation room, they asked Detective Sato to take me to the other room while they interview Vermouth. When I heard this, I cling to Vermouth's legs as a child would to his mother.

"Conan-kun, it's only going to take a short time. We only want to ask questions to your mother." Sato-san said as she pats my head. I shook my head and clung harder.

"Conan-kun, you don't have to worry. Mommy is only going to be inside for a short while. Then we will go Tropical Land like I promised." Vermouth kissed me on my forehead and followed Inspector Megure into the interrogation room. Meanwhile, I was taken to another room to be interrogated by Sato-san and Takagi.


	5. Chapter 5- Interrogation

**First and foremost, I would like to thank my reviewers for showing interest in the story. It is my first time writing anything at all so I was a little nervous. I was occupied with a lot of work and I'm currently working on my thesis so please bear with me. I just take my time planning out how to plot the story but I hope you will give this story a chance. Enjoy reading!**

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 5

Interrogation

"State your name" Inspector Megure said to Vermouth.

"Masami Edogawa."

"What is your occupation, where you live and how you are related to the boy earlier." he continued.

"I am an Associate Professor at Beika University I.T. Department, I stay at a rented condo near Beika University and that boy outside is my son Edogawa Conan." She said confidently.

"If you are staying at a condo near Beika University why is Conan-kun not staying with you? From what we know he has been staying with Mouri Kogoro?" he inquired.

"Is this interview about my son Conan-kun? Are you trying to tell me that my ways of raising him is wrong?" she said almost crying.

"Ahh, no it's just that we are wondering why your son lives away from you when you stay in the same city." Inspector Megure said flustered.

"You see, when his father died it has only been me who he can count on. Aside from working at Beika University I also do lectures at other universities and colleges to increase my salary. Most of the times I do not go home at all and I am sometimes sent abroad for conventions and such. I know my responsibilities as his mother and because of that I asked a friend to take care of him until I can finally buy us a house we can call our own and finally spend our time together. I'm sorry for being a bad mother." she cried. Everyone watching was brought to tears because of her realistic acting. "Please don't say that you will take my Conan away from me." More tears flow from her eyes.

"Cough… Cough…" Inspector Megure clears his throat. "No, we understand but I think you should spend more time with your son instead of Mouri. _I seriously doubt he is learning something good from him_." He remarked.

"Eh?" she reacted

"Hmm, by the way you said that you asked Mouri to take care of your son. How do you know Mouri?" he continued with the interview.

"Ahh we were acquaintances from college. I went to Touto University while he from Beika University. We met during a goukon once and started getting together every now and then." she said smiling while wiping her tears.

"Ahh, I see. Anyway that is not really what we came to ask you. We want to know if you know this person." Inspector Megure brought out a photo of a man drinking his coffee on what seemed to be a cafeteria.

"Oh yes, that is I.T. professor Hashimoto from Beika University." She exclaimed. "Why are you asking me of him?"

"You see, Hashimoto-san is dead." Inspector Megure said while staring as Vermouth

"What? What happened? How could this be?" she asked.

"That's what we want to know! You were said to be the last one seen with him when he was still alive!" he said. Vermouth stared at the inspector for a few seconds and sigh.

"So in other words, you think I killed the professor." Silence was the only answer of Inspector Megure. "Let me ask you this inspector," the mood suddenly changed. "… What do you think would I get from killing a professor like him? What would make you think that I would risk my career and my child to kill someone? Do you actually think that I can kill someone to begin with?" she said. Tension was in the air.

"We have information that you have been secretly meeting with the professor after work."

"Are you trying to imply that I have a relationship with him that is more than that of a colleague? Well then I beg to differ from your assumptions, but I do not have a relationship with him except that of a respected colleague. We are not involved romantically."

"Then why are you meeting with him after work?"

"Does it occur to you that we have matters to discuss about work? We came from the same department; obviously we have things that we talk about. Besides, whoever your informant is, did this person ever gave you evidence that we are in a romantic relationship?" Inspector Megure was dumbfounded as she narrated possibilities after possibilities that they were wrong on their deduction.

Meanwhile in another interrogation room, Sato-san and Takagi gave me hot cocoa and biscuits.

"Conan-kun, is the person really your mother? Where does she live and what is her occupation?" Takagi-kun started asking questions.

"Yeah she is my mom. She lives at a condo near Beika University where she works as an Associate I.T. professor." I answered.

"Why do you not live with her?" Sato-san continued. I only stared at her as if not wanting to answer. I draw a painful look in my face and finally tears came falling down my cheeks.

"I…I…I… am burden to my mother. If I was not born they would have been happy *sniff *sniff. So I told mom that I will stay with a friend so she will not be bothered by me." Takagi and Sato-san were both shocked to see me cry. No one has ever seen me cry at all. It was the first time. "But she still said that she loves me and sees my once every month and spends her valuable time with me." I broke down and cry.

"Conan-kun… what do you mean, you are a bother to your mother?" Sato-san asked worriedly.

"You… see… when my father died, she was the only one who takes care of me. She doesn't take a rest at all. She needs to find more work so that we will survive. So I figured that if I stay with a friend for a while then she can at least rest." I replied. "…but she said, instead of staying with someone she doesn't know, she wants me to stay with Uncle Kogoro since she knew him from before." I continued. With that Takagi and Sato stopped asking further questions. They soon left me and told me to wait for my mother's interview to finish.

After Sato and Takagi went over to the other interrogation room to convene with Inspector Megure, they decide that Vermouth and I will be released. However, they will be keeping close eye on the two of us just in case. With that, Vermouth carried me and we walked away from the station.

"Hahahaha… those policemen are really stupid. I can't believe they actually fall for our act." she said.

"Tsk… what are you talking about with you on their suspect list how do you think I can move around for the investigation. Now they would probably be watching our every move." I said

"You don't understand… Cool Guy. These are all measures to make sure that the game will be interesting. Now I will have to watch over you every step of the way. After all, the police might think that now that we finally are back together, we are going to be living separately again to unnatural. From now on, you will be working in the darkness. Your detective friend will have to keep you informed from the outside. That is the rule of the game." she said mischievously.

"For how long will you keep me under your watch?" I asked

"I would like to say for as long as needed but unfortunately, I was told to only watch you for at least one week until the police suspicion of me are over." She replied.

"Hmph. Dammit why in the world are you in their suspect list? Don't tell me you actually killed that professor?" I asked.

"Hahaha it was unfortunate but yes I did and an idiot from the organization spilled the beans to the police. That is why you are taking me off the suspects list while doing your task for the organization." She said. I hated her guts but there is nothing that I can do. For at least a week I have to put up with this.

Vermouth drove at an apartment complex near Beika University. It was more like a condominium building than an apartment. We went to the lobby then straight to the elevator located a few steps to the right of the receptionist. The receptionist is a young woman in her twenties. She just smiled as she looked at Vermouth and I enter the elevator.

The apartment complex is very simple. Upon reaching the tenth floor, Vermouth and I got off. The floor seems deserted. It doesn't look like anyone is staying here at all. I try to look around but there is really no sign of other people.

"You're right into to thinking that no one lives on this floor. I actually own the entire tenth floor." She smirked.

"So… is this your hideout?" I asked. She just laughed and stared at me.

"Well, this will be our hideout." She smiled. "For the time being, this is the place where we will stay. You can choose any of the nine rooms available in this floor. Of course, I get this room." she said as she points to the room to her left, room 1001. "I expect a great performance from you Cool Guy." she said as she entered her room leaving me keys for the other nine rooms.

I choose the furthest room which was room 1010 as it makes me feel more relaxed and less strained from being on the same floor as Vermouth. "_This is not a good development."_ I told myself as I set my things organized on a desk located in the first room of the suite. Apparently, each suite in the floor has two rooms and a living room and fully furnished at that. I decided to call Hattori first and tell him of the development that has occurred.

"Hattori, it's me."

"Oh… Kudo how was your meeting with that bitch?" he replied.

"Well, for one I guess I won't be meeting you for now."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It seems that Vermouth is caught up in a case involving the police and needs me to clear her from their suspect list."

"And why the hell would you do that? You just need that info right? Get it and leave that bitch alone! She should be able to escape by herself!" Hattori exclaimed.

"I understand what you are saying but apparently, this little side trip is the plan of That Person to make the game interesting. Anyway, Ran should be coming back by this afternoon. Can I ask you to leave a note about me staying with my mother for a couple of weeks since she suddenly arrived and wanted to go on a vacation?" I said.

"Sure but your mother is captured right?"

"Are you really an idiot Hattori?"

"Don't tell me you?"

"Yup, we are now pretending to be mother and son and please don't ask anything more. For now, I want you to take all the files that you need and stay at my house for now. My credit card is in my dresser upstairs, take that and use it at your expense. Make sure to not leave any clues that someone has been in the office."

"Credit card? Are you seriously thinking of paying for my stay here? You know that I can manage right? Are you trying to insult me? Haa Kudo?" he said angrily.

"No Hattori, I do not know when this whole thing will be over. It's been a week and we have yet to close in on the info about the ex-politician Fujioka Asuma. And if there is one person in this world that I trust apart from you, it is Subaru Okiya, who is now staying at my place." I explained.

"Alright, I understand. By the way, Takagi san called, of course I did not answer. Anyway, he said that Kogoro san still cannot be located. It's been a week and this… Kudo this seems more elaborate that just a simple case. Please be careful" he said seriously.

"You too Hattori, Don't act rashly, think and think before you do anything. I'm sorry for putting you into this mess. As for Kogoro-occhan, the police will find something, leave that message. It might complicate things if you erase the message. I will try to finish this Vermouth thing first then meet up with you soon. Ahh…thank God it is the summer vacation and you can stay here in Tokyo for a bit more." I said jokingly.

"You're right Kudo, if it wasn't a summer vacation I might be catching suspicions from my mom and dad. Anyway, let's get out of this alive…ne… Kudo?"

"Hai, Hattori" I said while forcing a smile. "_Let's hopefully get out of this alive and hopefully no one will get injured."_ I told myself.


	6. Chapter 6- Mission Start

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 6

Mission Start

After cleaning the office and making sure that his presence cannot be detected, Hattori gave the Kogoro office one final look and left for Kudo's house. Dark clouds have been looming over his shoulders since the first week of his stay in Tokyo. He knows that this is one decisive battle between the Black Organization and Kudo and he plans to extend all possible help so that no one turns out dead or missing. It took him about 30 minutes to reach Kudo's house. He went straight to the door and rang the doorbell. In just a matter of seconds the door opened to the handsome and ever mysterious Subaru Okiya. As usual, Subaru showed less to almost no emotions in his face as if he expects Hattori to visit today.

"Come in, Hattori-kun" Subaru said.

"You seem to be expecting me Subaru-san" Hattori retorted. Subaru chuckled slightly then made his way to the living room. It is full of papers scattered everywhere and photos taped on an old corkboard from the library. The entire room looked like the headquarters of a police station while doing an ongoing search for a criminal. Hattori cannot help but feel amazed but suspicious at the same time.

"It seems to me that you have been investigating something." Hattori said sarcastically as he scanned the room. He stopped when he spotted the picture of Fujioka Asuma, the politician that he was investigating. He shot Subaru with glares of dagger.

"Ah… that…" Subaru said as he walked to get the picture of Asuma. "Conna-kun asked me to look into a few names and somewhere along the lines, this man came up." He continued as he smiled at Hattori. This irked Hattori. Did Kudo just asked someone else to do his job, the one he thought was meant for him to do? And who the hell is this Subaru to turn Kudo's house seemingly like a hideout. Hattori can no longer keep his seething anger. He launched at Subaru grabbing his collar.

"What the hell? Who are you really Subaru-san?

"As of now, that does not matter. We need to help Conan-kun right?" he said while putting on his irritating smile.

"Well, you can't help but be suspicious of someone like you who just helps around kids looking for people without question… don't you think, Subaru san?" he retorted.

Subaru's face remained the same but his aura projects something ominous and scary. Hattori tried his best to keep his side of the staring battle but ultimately felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"I just want to be clear, Subaru san. If you have ulterior motives against Con- no, against Shinichi Kudo… You will answer to me." He glared only to see Subaru smirked. "You already know right? He continued.

"You don't have to worry, Hattori kun. I assure you that we have a common objective as to why we are here. As for Kudo san, I have yet to know his circumstance but as long as we see eye to eye and have the same objective, I will extend as much help as I can give." Subaru replied.

Momentarily satisfied with Subaru's response, Hattori once again scanned the place and placed his cap on. The mission starts.

Meanwhile, Ran hurriedly went back home from her school trip imagining crazy things like Conan dying from hunger and mentally cursing her father for not telling him about his trip to meet with his client. As she take her strides up the stairs, she opened the door to the office. No one seems to be there or have been there. That's when she remembered Conan telling her he will be staying with Professor Agasa.

The office seemed lonely. It is as if the quietness that engulf the office is slowly taking its color away. Ran feels that something's amiss or the something is bound to happen but she decided to shift her attention to calling Conan back home. As she walked back to the door clutching her phone, she noticed a small note printed and placed neatly on Kogoro's table. It was a message from Conan. She raised a brow and sighed. The note states:

"_Ran-neechan, my mom called me. Can you believe that? She said she'll be in town for a few days and she wants me to spend my vacation with her! Yehey! So Instead of going to Professor's place, I will be having a short vacation with mom! ~Conan_"

Ran retreated to her room and readied herself for dinner… alone.

On the other hand, Hattori and Subaru practically turned the Kudo residence's library to their very own headquarters with newspapers and files placed everywhere. There is a white board with photos of people they think are connected magnetized on the board placed at one corner of the library. On the other side is a glass with notes and other markings about the incidents they needed to take down on the spur of the moment instead of documenting on laptops or notebooks. They pulled out files from Yuusaku Kudo and Mouri Kogoro and studied them over and over again. If one would see the state of the library, they would think that they had entered the headquarters of the Japanese Police or better yet, FBI. Even Hattori was astounded with the deduction skills of Subaru. It was as if he was a police officer himself that he was able to organize the information they have gathered so far. Hattori felt excited working with such a man. Slowly, despite not verbally uttering the words, he felt happy that Kudo allowed him to work with Subaru.

They found out that the photo Conan got from Takagi was taken ten years ago in one of the country clubs in Osaka. They tried digging up more on Fujioka Asuma but found nothing but scandals ten years ago before his untimely death from suicide. It seems that after his first wife of three years divorced him, his career went plummeting down the drain. He remarried and had three children. However, the scandals left his family almost penniless after court hearings one after the other. The media had a field day trashing the ex-politician's life. The once dignified politician that hold Japan was turned to one of the hated politicians of his time, despite his great effort to improve science and technology in Japan through funding different researches. The media ate him life hungry rabid wolves and destroyed his entire life. Then, ten years ago, according to the police, he chose to end his miserable life by killing his entire family then retreated to his home office and ended his own life.

"Apart from these information, there is really nothing to go now." Hattori stated.

"For now, I think we are missing a big picture here. I think it is best to relay this information to Kudo. He might have collected a few information that we don't have." Subaru replied.

"How could that be possible when he is locked up with the bitch Vermouth?" Hattori exclaimed.

"Precisely because he is with Vermouth that he can get a few juicy information than what we have now." He said calmly. And as if summoned by whatever gods, Hattori's phone rang. It is Conan.

"Yo, Kudo!" Hattori greeted. "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker.

"You seem to be enjoying working with Subaru san ne Hattori" Conan replied jokingly.

"Shut up! By the way, we are going to talk about this Subaru guy when you get back." he whispered as Subaru came close upon hearing Kudo's name. "Anyway these are the things we got so far…" he signaled Subaru to start.

"So Kudo kun… We tried digging into the disgraced politician Fujioka just like you asked. Apparently, he was supposed to run for Prime Minister a few months after his death. He was the most appealing for the people to win the position until a scandal was printed on the headlines of a newspaper. As of now, we can't go anywhere since we don't have any lead coming from you."

"Also he seemed to be someone who had been working his ass off." Hattori inserted. "He funded educational projects all over Japan and researches that focus on the advancement of Science and Technology. It was preposterous that he suddenly became a corrupted politician out of nowhere." Hattori commented.

"Calm down Hattori. You know that judging at this early stage of the investigation is dangerous. You should keep that opinion hidden" Conan said on the other line. It rendered Hattori speechless and slightly embarrassed. It was then that he realized Kudo is truly serious about this case and would take no excuses for failure.

"Yup, gotcha. Sorry about that Kudo." Hattori replied. Seeing the change in Hattori Subaru smiled inwardly, proud of the change in Hattori. "Also, Kudo why exactly are we focusing on Fujioka? What does he have anything to do with the case that Vermouth is trying to have you solve? And what is the case anyway?"

"Calm down. That's why I called. Just like what I told you Hattori, for now, at least for a week I can't work with you since I'll be stuck here with Vermouth. So anyway the task is to retrieve a USB that apparently Fujioka took from the Black Organization."

"How did you get the idea that Fujioka had anything to do with this even before you got the information from Vermouth?" inquired Subaru.

"Simple, in the proposition that Vermouth offered me one week ago she mentioned not only about the game and its rules but also an initial that she said I would be needing in the investigation. And that is F.A."

"But F.A. could be anything Kudo!" exclaimed Hattori.

"That's right! We might be starting at a wrong point here Kudo kun." Subaru questioned.

"Nope, I know it to be right." Conan said. "Do you guys believe in coincidence?" he asked. There was a questioning silence in the air. How can detectives just believe in coincidence?

"True… you guys do not believe in coincidence or luck… so do I. You see last week, on the exact same day Vermouth visited is also the exact same day that Fujioka Asuma died of apparently suicide." Conan continued.

"Apparently? You seem to not believe that he had committed suicide?" Hattori said. "Isn't it that your dad was part of the investigative team who solved that case? Are you by any chance doubting him?"

"No…" there was silence. Hattori and Subaru waited as Conan collect the right words to say. "It's just that… Vermouth stated that even my dad could not solve the mystery. I know how capable my father is… however, I will not just use that as an excuse to be complacent and believe everything as it is. I will unravel the truth if needed. No matter what it is." Determination marked everyone word that came out his mouth.

"By the way, Kudo what were the rules of the game that Vermouth told you? You never told me those things." Hattori questioned.

"Ah those… well for now what I can say are these… one, I am allowed to seek help from only and ONLY two people, thus you Hattori and Subaru san; second, I must never allow the police to know of this investigation; and finally, I must never allow the police to retrieve these police reports." He answered.

"What police reports?" Subaru asked.

"Apparently, the Black Organization had been taking police reports that lead to them leaving no copy for the police at all. And this one, the one I have right now is one of those things that must never be returned to the police."

"What if you break the rules?" Subaru probed. "If what I understand is true, that they have your parents and assuming but hopefully it will not happen, that they kill both of them…I don't think they would have any bargaining chip for you to continue the investigation. Don't you think this is a little absurd?" he stated.

"True… I'm actually thinking the same thing Kudo. Don't you think you are thinking irrationally this time? What else can they take for you to do their bidding?" Hattori supported.

Conan remained silent. _Yes there were more. Yes they can do more. More than the fact that they will kill every single person I care about. That Person will make me do his bidding, literally._ Conan thought in silence. "That is all I can say Hattori. _The less you know, the less involved you'll be." _There was a momentary silence on all three people. Hattori and Subaru knows that there are more things in this game, but in the end, they decided to let it slide… for now.

"Anyway, Kudo do you have anything we did not get?"

"Yes. Although as of now the pieces I have do not fit yet and I still can't put my finger into it. However, I believe it may have something to do with the case Vermouth is involved in right now." Conan said.

"Is this the case where that bitch want you to cover for her?" Hattori said.

"Yes. After Detective Sato and Takagi interrogated me in the station, I asked to go to the restroom and sneaked in the interrogation of Vermouth. For now these are the things I heard: one, Vermouth is suspected of murder. She apparently murdered a Beika University professor. I took a photo of the police report and I'm sending it to you now…" Conan continued.

"Wait you took a photo of a police report? How the hell did you do that with all the police hanging around?" Hattori exclaimed.

"I've got ways…" Conan can't help but smile at how he released a small amount of gas through his watch to make the five police listening to the interrogation sleep for approximately two to three minutes at most. It is yet another invention of Professor Agasa. "Anyway the victim is Hashimoto Toru. He is thirty four years old and has been working in the university for five years under the I.T. department. His name is Hashimoto Toru."

"According to this report that you faxed… Toru san is single, never went out with girls except for Edogawa Masami who is also a professor in the same university." Subaru injected. "Am I correct in thinking that this Edogawa Masami is Vermouth?" he asked.

"You're correct Subaru san" I answered. "Both Toru san and Vermouth are part of the I.T. department. It seems that they are always together for the past year since Vermouth came to the university to work. It is actually the reason why Inspector Megure suspected an intimate relationship between the two"

"Oh… I get where you are going here." Hattori said. "This Toru san may have something to do with the Black Organization, but how is this connected to Fujioka Asuma?" He continued.

"Yes that is exactly what I am suspecting. The Black Organization must have wanted Toru to do something for the organization and what it is something for us to unveil. As for the connection between Fujioka and Hashimoto Toru, we have yet to do that." Conan said bluntly.

"Haa? You mean you have no idea? What the hell have we been investigating Fujioka to begin with?" Hattori screamed.

"Don't shout Hattori!" Conan replied. "There is a reason for investigating Fujioka. Remember you once mentioned that he funded researches?"

"Yes. What about it Kudo kun?" Subaru asked.

"Well while I was watching television a week ago, before I called you Hattori to come to Tokyo, there was an old footage of Fujioka in one of the researches he funded about 10 or 12 years ago. And guess what? Vermouth is there. It shouldn't take a genius to know that Fujioka must have been connected to the organization in one way or the other."

"So you want us to dig into the researches that he funded about 10 or 12 years ago? Is that all?" Hattori asked.

"For now…" he answered

"What are you going to do know?" Subaru asked Kudo

"For now, I need to gather more information about the Hashimoto Toru case from Vermouth." As soon as Conan said that, Vermouth entered his room with a smirk on her face. She is dressed in a casual dress with glasses on. Conan starred at Vermouth as she motioned him to end the call. Conan sighed. "I need to go now. I'll call you again. If there is anything that would add to this investigation call me anytime."

Conan then ended the call then turned to Vermouth who was now sitting on the bed.

"What do I owe this visit from you Vermouth?" Conan asked.

"Oh… I thought you need to get information from me?" the annoying smirk made its way on Vermouth's face. She knows all too well that Conan needs her. She motioned her hands on the bed telling Conan to sit beside her. Conan starred at her for a while before standing up from his seat.

"I don't think we need to pretend so cozy with each other here Vermouth." Vermouth responded with a laugh.

"Yes but you also do not want to anger me. Now sit down right here." She said with a serious tone motioning Conan that send shivers to his spine. Without a choice, Conan sat beside Vermouth.

"Now what?" he asked. Vermouth stood and went to the drawer opposite

"You will have to put these on." She replied as she hand him some clothes. "Oh… want mommy to dress you up?"

"What game are you playing?" Conan shouted.

"Oh you bad boy." She said cooing Conan. "…you should never shout at your mother like that."

"Vermouth…" with patience waning Conan finally stood up and approached Vermouth.

"Have you forgotten? We need to have a trip to Tropical Island." She kneeled in front of Conan and grabbed his wrists. "Be good and I may tell you everything I know about Satomi Toru. Let's play at Tropical Island." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7- Tropical Island

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 7

Tropical Island

It was only the second day yet I felt tired. While I sat in front of the study table pinching the bridge of my nose trying to ease the stress, the door to my room opened.

"It's a good idea to not tell them more than they need to know Cool Guy. Be very careful. That Person is not forgiving." Vermouth then smirked and gave me the laptop I needed then left me in the room to rest. _I really hope things will be over_ I thought to myself as I decide to finally rest on the bed before I continue with the new information I got from Vermouth. _Shit…shit…shit…Onegai Kami –sama. Help me._ I shouted in my mind as I recall our trip to Tropical Island yesterday.

It was roughly two o'clock in the afternoon. It was really hot but Takagi can't think of anything much at the moment since it's been a while since he and Sato has been in Tropical Island. Frankly speaking the last time they were at Tropical Island was both heaven and a nightmare. It was truly heaven for it is the first date they have. He can still remember the stolen glances he took as Sato ate curry rice and the times they rode different theme park rides. However, it was a nightmare when they were once again pulled into another bothersome case because of Mouri or was it Conan. Truthfully, sometimes he doesn't know who brings cases one after another anymore. In any case, this trip to Tropical Island is definitely not heaven. Yes, Takagi and Sato are undercover observing their target.

"You know Sato-san, I have my doubts about this Edogawa Masami." Takagi whispered.

"You think she is not capable of killing anyone?"

"No. We are trained to basically be suspicious until proven that we are correct or wrong. And frankly, I have no qualms in being suspicious of her regarding the incident with Hashimoto Toru…"

"So what are you suspicious of?" Sato asked as she discreetly leaned her head on Takagi's shoulder pretending to rest her head as how lovers usually act during dates. This act caused Takagi to squeal softly and turn beet red. "Will you please calm down Takagi? We are on a stake out here."

"Hai…" he answered as he try to slightly look away. "An..y..anyway, as I was saying, I think there is something wrong with the set up." he continued.

"Oh so you noticed also?" she said. "I mean, I can't believe the inspector isn't suspicious of her being Conan kun's mother. I expect her to be at least Japanese but her file suggest that…"

"…that she is half Japanese and have stayed in America until she supposedly marry her husband who died shortly after she gave birth." Takagi responded as he looked at the summarized file of Edogawa Masami hidden behind the Tropical Island map.

"You're right. For one, being half Japanese is hard to believe, her features aren't even close to a Japanese. Plus why can't we have more information than this? This is outrageous. No matter what files or angle we approach, we can't find much about her." she responded.

"Well, maybe before you try to dig deeper on her, you should watch what she is doing first with Conan kun." Shiratori injected as he sat on the bench behind them. This shocked Sato and Takagi.

"What are you doing here Shiratori san?" Takagi said as he peeked behind.

"Turn around baka!" Shiratori reprimanded Takagi. Takagi immediately went back to his position. "Well, to answer your question, Inspector Megure might be suspecting the same as you two but he can't put his fingers on it yet. So he called me from my vacation to help out." he said.

"We understand that but really, Shiratori we can handle this. You have been planning this vacation for a while. We can assist the inspector." Sato whispered.

"Well, actually… I just came here to check his suspicion but I will be doing a different investigation from you guys." He said calmly.

"What do you mean? Sato asked as she moved closer to Takagi causing Takagi to sit up straight and stiff. She could only sigh as she watch Takagi."

"Well, there is only one way to see if she is telling the truth." Shiratori responded. "We have to find that detective." he continued.

"Detective?" Takagi said after finally finding his voice to respond. There was a short silence in the group.

"Of course, our missing detective, Mouri… He is the only one who can confirm her identity. I have to find him as soon as possible." Shiratori responded.

In the short distance, Takagi looked at Conan sitting beside Masami eating his ice cream happily. _Right, I cannot bring myself to tell Conan that his mother, if she really is his mother, is a murderer. He is only a child._ Takagi told himself.

"All right, it's time for my exit." Shiratori stated. He walked over to Takagi and Sato and dropped his pen in front of Takagi. He apologized and faced them while placing a small note on Sato's lap. "I don't know why but this case seems more than meets the eye. I will be using this number for this investigation. By no means must you contact me unless absolutely necessary and I mean it." he said staring straight in their eyes. I don't know why but my instincts are telling me that we must be extremely careful. The disappearance of Mouri Kogoro included. One last thing, you never saw me today. I am on my vacation." The exchange was swift. Shiratori muttered apologies like he doesn't know the couple. Of course, even he was on a disguise that shocked both Takagi and Sato, but all of that was hidden as the two take in his words like some sort of last words. Now everything seems scarier than an ordinary murder case.

On a short distance, about two tables north of Takagi and Sato, eyes were watching the police carefully. "Can you believe it Cool Guy, these policemen are probably the worst as they come. They actually believe that we cannot detect them out of all these people." Vermouth said as she gaze slightly at Takagi and Sato's direction trying to act all lovey-dovey but failing miserably. She slowly gazed at Conan, brought her handkerchief and wiped off the ice cream from his cheeks. "You know they should really learn from you." Conan glared with disgust briefly at Vermouth that earned him a smile from Vermouth's lips.

_Really,_ _how can the police be this stupid?_ I thought to myself. Yes, I couldn't agree more with Vermouth. The police have been trailing us since we left the apartment. Inspector Megure was in the usual car that practically screams police… simple, cheap car that needs a trip to the mechanic after today. Of course with Inspector Megure riding with no disguise at all and an ordinary police he can't remember the name, who in return screams newbie in every definition of that word. _Sigh. I just hope that they stay out of the way for their own good. With the Black Organization involved, I don't think I can move much plus there is Haibara. _Vermouth must have sensed his thoughts and said, "Don't worry about Sherry, as agreed, she will be out of the game so long as you keep your end." she smiled. "Now shall we get down to business? Where would you like to ride?" she said. "Ok let's ride that…" I answered cheerfully pointing at the haunted coaster. "Hmph, I guess it's time to lose the police." she replied.

We made our way to the Haunted Coaster as the police followed. As usual, there was a long line, but because of a VIP sticker wrapped around our wrists we can skip the line and head straight to the front. I pretended to walk to the Haunted Coaster ride then suddenly I pulled Vermouth to the line for the Ferris wheel. Before the police could react and follow, Vermouth and I were riding the last car up in the air. "Let's get down to business, Vermouth" I said as I stared at the faces of the policemen. Vermouth could only smile at my boldness as I pulled her like a child who lost interest in a toy in exchange for a new one. She thought that I will be taking her in the haunted house ride but suddenly pulled her to the Ferris wheel ride. My boldness to fool even her seemed to make her shiver in excitement.

"So what would you like to ask me Cool Guy? We have a good 20 minute ride." she said. I brought out the Kamen Yaiba folder with the police report from the Black Organization and the printed photos I took from Vermouth and Hashimoto Toru's case.

"Let's start with Hashimoto Toru san… What did the Black Organization had him do to have him killed?"

"hmm, He isn't exactly someone we needed or wanted for anything, but let's just say that he had something we wanted to complete something."

"I guess, that part is left for me to investigate." I replied. Vermouth smirked, a silent agreement.

"Then let's move on to Fujioka Asuma, ten years ago you were connected to him through research projects, am I correct?"

A smile broke from her façade, "Yes. What made you trace a connection?"

"On the day that you came to the office a week ago, television stations have been reviewing news about the politician and how that year ten years ago was not only the worst days of Japanese politics but also of Science and of the police for not being able to come to arrest the murderers of about five important scientists who died one after another."

"So what about if there were news about Fujioka? Isn't just coincidence? What connects me from him?

I brought my phone out and replayed a clip from the NHK channel's news about Fujioka a week ago. Vermouth smiled as she watched. "Ohh, that was only about a second and the focus was on Fujioka but you spotted me. Amazing observational skills Cool Guy."

"So? Care to share your organization's involvement?"

"Well, he was one of the many powerful people the organization turned to for financing different researches and just like everyone… his corrupt deeds caught up to him. He thought the organization will help him but ultimately he is nothing but a pawn. And just like the others, he thought he hold something against the organization." she answered.

"So he blackmailed the organization…?" The silence served as her answer. _What could Fujioka have against the Black Organization to make him think of blackmailing them?_ I asked myself until I realized something. _Chotto matte… I think I remember seeing something from the crime scene photos before. _I scanned the police report about Fujioka Asuma once more. I analyzed the photographs of the crime scene and the photos Vermouth showed me on our way to the police station earlier. I compared the photos looking for similarities. I was lost in my thoughts that I did not realize Vermouth took a photo of me on her cellphone and send it to _That Person_. Then, eureka moment came as I stared at the office table from the crime scene photo. There on the right side of the table neatly placed beside a stack of disorganized books was a box. It is the box that Vermouth showed him containing the sample of the APTX 4869. However as I browse through the police record, I saw that the box was never listed as part of the investigation. _How could this be?_ I could not understand how my father, who was one of the people who helped the investigating team then, could have not noticed that the box went missing after the initial investigation. Nor even thought of its importance since out of all the things on the table, the box was the only and the ONLY one that was placed neatly unlike everything else that were disorderly placed. _Well at least for now, I have a lead to follow._

Just as the thought came, the ride was over. I and Vermouth made our way out of the car when I noticed from the corner of my eye, Professor Agasa together with the kids and Haibara a few feet from them, lined up for the Ferris Wheel. I cannot let them see me with Vermouth not the Professor and most especially not Haibara. Vermouth sensed this and slowly picked me up and pricked me with needle just like that of my watch's needle with sleeping drug. She carefully held me close to her chest and pulled my hoodie over my head. She walked passed Agasa's group who was then busy with their quiz with me sleeping on her chest and said, "_Sherry."_ softly getting the attention of Haibara. By the time Haibara looked up Vermouth and I was already covered by the crowd. She felt shivers run down her spine.

It was six in the morning when I woke up. It is the second day of the investigation with Vermouth watching my movements. I immediately notice the call log from my phone. Then, I immediately called Subaru back.

"Subaru san, you have something for me?" I asked. Subaru went and closed his door afraid that Hattori will hear our conversation.

"Yes, It is about Mouri san's client Sawara." I offered no response queuing Subaru to continue his report. "His name is Sawara Hajime, 45 years old. He is married to Sawara Michiko with an only son, Sawara Yasuo who was 7 years old."

"was?" Conan interrupted.

"Yes, was. Yasuo died a week ago. He apparently has been hospitalized since birth due to his weak health. Very ironic indeed. But that is not the only thing I have. His wife Michiko also died with Hajime san on the same night a week ago. As of now, the police is ruling it as double suicide with the angle of despair for the loss of their only child."

"But it doesn't fit. If Sawara san really planned to commit suicide with his wife, why ask uncle Kogoro to investigate something for him?"

"I also find it strange. Anyway, Kudo kun, do you remember any of the things he wanted Mouri san to investigate?" Subaru asked.

I tried to recall as much as I can. "All I remember was that he wanted to investigate two people who gave him a drug to help his son. They apparently are not from the hospital. According to these men the drug can help cure his son."

"Isn't that a little suspicious? Why would the couple gamble on the health of their son?"

"According to Sawara san, the men showed them results of tests done abroad and his son would be the first trial in Japan. The results seemed good so they wanted to try. After all, the doctors have told them that his son will continue to deteriorate soon and would die in days' time."

"But wouldn't his doctors forbid it? And what would these men get from conducting the test in Japan?" Subaru asked.

"Well, he bribed the doctor for one and according to him, they just wanted him to fund the further research of the drug. I actually find it suspicious myself."

"Did Sawara san mention any names? Or did he show photos of the men in question?"

"That's the thing, he will show it to uncle Kogoro on the day that they will meet and that was a week ago. From what I gathered from Takagi and Sato before this Vermouth case, it is Detective Chiba who is handling this case now since Inspector Megure, Detective Takagi and Sato are on our tail."

"Alright, I will visit the Haido City hospital to get as much information regarding the Sawaras and further the investigation on Mouri san. I'll contact you as soon as I can." With that Subaru san cut the line. _Uncle_ _Kogoro I hope you are safe._ With that thought I rested my head on the desk of the study table to think.

With all the information I have so far, I can say that Fujioka Asuma financed the research on the APTX 4869 ten years ago. That would have been the time when Haibara's parents were heading the research so asking Haibara about it is useless and not to mention downright stupid. _Ahhh!_ I immediately remembered the moment I was about to step out of the Ferris wheel cart, I saw Haibara and the Professor with the kids and… nothing. "Vermouth" I said angrily. I jumped out of the chair then ran to Vermouth's room. I did not knock anymore… a bad decision on my part. I instantly opened the door and was greeted by a short doorway. Since I was not wearing any slipper to begin with, I did not bother doing anything in the doorway and head straight to the living room with a big shock on my face. "Ahhh! What are you doing?" I shouted at Vermouth who was then standing on her way to the couch with a wine glass on her hands… naked.

"Hmm" she smirked. "Isn't that something I should say Cool Guy? I didn't know that you wanted it badly to peek at me like this." she said as she took a few strides to me _still naked_ and knelt to caress my reddened cheeks. "If you want I can always give you this…" she showed me a vial of what appears to be a sample of APTX 4869.

I was able to peek briefly before shouting back at her, "Stop this nonsense! and p..p..pl..ple..ase, please put some clothes on! How can you walk around with nothing on?"

She just smirked "Well you are the one barging in my place to begin with…"and went to the robe she neatly placed on the chair next to the couch and put it on. "You can look now my Shy Cool Guy" she chuckled. "So what do I owe this presence of yours?" she asked. I remembered the reason I came and instantly glared at her.

"What did you do to them?" I asked. She took a sip from her glass then answered,

"…them? I don't know what you are saying Cool Guy."

"You know, what I am talking about!"

"hmm ... enlighten me"

"It's about Haibara!"

"Oh, Sherry…" she smiled, "nothing… I did not do anything to Sherry and your friends."

"Oh yeah… then what happened to me? How come I cannot remember anything from the ferris wheel incident?" I questioned her.

"Oh that… We both know that you do not want anyone especially Sherry knowing your connection with me until this is over. Unless you want That Person to collect you and end this game. That would be a pity. So, I just put you to sleep to avoid them from noticing you." She smiled. _That's right, if I fail in this game… That Person will take me and use me to do his bidding as a member of the Black Organization. Of course it is something I would never tell Hattori or Subaru or anybody. I would die first before becoming a member of the organization._

"I assume things have been cleared up right?" she said.

Embarrassed and relieved at the same time I replied, "Y..yes. Now I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ohh, what might that be?"

"I need a laptop and time on my own."

"Is that all?" she asked. I stared at her for a short while and told her to not involve Haibara in this case.

I immediately went back to my room and brought out the Kamen Yaiba folder. I started arranging the files according to relevance. For now, I decided to start the investigation with Fujioka Asuma. This will help Hattori greatly. After all, until Subaru makes a break through with the Sawaras I cannot to anything. As for the Hashimoto Toru case, I decided to tackle it some other time. I have to make sure I follow the lead I have with Fujioka Asuma. After arranging the files that I need, Vermouth knocked and brought the laptop I needed then said _"It's a good idea to not tell them more than they need to know Cool Guy. Be very careful. That Person is not forgiving."_ She then closed the door with a smirk on her face and left me alone to do my job… my job for the organization.

**Author's Note:**

**1\. In the conversation with Subaru and Conan about the Sawara's, Subaru mentioned how ironic it is for Sawara Yasuo (the only son of the couple) to be sickly. This is because the name Yasuo means a healthy man.**

**2\. Thanks to the following reviewers and followers: a. ****Miho** (do not worry, I promise there is a reason for not sticking with the canon's name of Conan's mother which is "Edogawa Fumiyo.") **b. KK** and **c. Aeira**. Please continue to support me!

**3\. I appreciate comments and suggestion from everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Return of the Detective

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 8

Return of the Detective

Shiratori went to Osaka to look for Mouri Kogoro. He has been in search for him for two days now and still, no trace of the detective. It was getting difficult for Shiratori to move around Osaka without being detected by the local police or worse by Chiba who is currently following up the case of the series of murders of different businessmen and their families, one of which is Sawara Hajime, the client of the missing detective. What's worse, is just like what Inspector Megure mentioned in a close-door meeting with him, he could not contact Mouri with his usual number nor with the hotel number given by Conan. It was already afternoon of his second day of search when he decided to eat lunch at a local ramen shop. It was packed with people. Seated beside him is a man dressed in black three piece suit with his shades on while eating a larger helping of ramen. His mouth watered at the sight of the man's ramen and can't wait for his serving.

"Ayo! Here's yo ramen!"

Shiratori immediately dig into his ramen while dialing yet again the number of Mouri. It rang for a few times and just when he thought that it was going to be the same, a voice finally answered the call.

"Arrghh, Oh! Mouri speaking…"

Shiratori was shocked that the call actually went answered, "Oh… Mouri san, is that really you?" he asked.

"Haa? Who the hell is this?" Mouri replied, definitely drunk.

Shiratori cleared his throat and proceeded to answer Mouri's question, "It's me, it's me… Shiratori. I need to speak with you. Can you tell me where you are right now? I'll go to you."

"Haa? That's troublesome. Just tell me what you want" Mouri shouted.

"Mouri san… it is not something I should be telling you over the phone…"

"Ahhhahhaha" Mouri started laughing as if he is being tickled.

"Ano… Mouri san? Hello?"

"Hehehe I'll call you back Shiratori, Let's drin…" he said ending the call.

_Sigh, he must be drinking somewhere right now… sigh… this early in the afternoon. Seriously, what is Mouri san thinking? He has a dead client then left Ran and Conan kun alone at home and did not even bother calling the police about his client Sawara. Sigh. _

"Ano… I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation over the phone. Were you perhaps talking to Mouri… the detective, Mouri Kogoro?" said the man on a three piece black suit.

Shiratori just stared at him for a short while thinking if he should respond. The man realized what he was thinking and immediately handed his calling card to Shiratori. "I met with Mouri san a few days ago. I am Honda Izumi."

"Yes, I was talking to Mouri Kogoro…" he decided to answer. "Why did you meet with Mouri san and when was this?"

"I am the secretary of Sawara Hajime. I was supposed to meet him about five days ago but because of the unexpected death of kaichou and his wife the company has been very busy and missed the appointment with him."

_Hmm that's strange_ Shiratori thought. _I thought it was Sawara who called Mouri. What is the meaning of this? _As if he could read Shiratori's mind, Honda immediately cleared rising suspicions of him.

"Well, you see, Kaichou went to see Mouri san about two weeks ago in Tokyo to seek his advice. However, because of his untimely death, he couldn't meet up with Mouri san and I was unable to inform him of kaichou's death until it was too late and Mouri san was already here in Osaka."

"Oh… Do you know what Sawara san wanted him to investigate?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't with him when he went to Tokya nor was I informed of the reason for the meeting."

"I see." he replied. "Do you know where he is now?"

"He should be at his hotel getting ready to leave for tonight's flight. Should I direct you to the hotel?"

"Hmmm, actually, I've already went to the hotel and they said he checked out two days ago." Despair sets in as Shiratori once again went back to square one. "Hmph, from the looks of it he was drinking…" he added._ Chotto matte, how did this guy know that Mouri is set to leave tonight? And, how come Mouri did not leave for Tokyo immediately after he learned his client had died? There is something wrong here._

"Ano… if he is drinking at this hour, there could be a few places that he could go to. You seem to need him for something. I can help you. After all you are not from here right?"

"Well, I don't mean to impose and you seem to be busy yourself. So… I can go by myself. Thank you Honda san." Shiratori said as he finished his bowl of ramen. As he was about to leave, Honda stopped him and handed him a piece of paper.

"These places may help you…" he said. "You see Mouri was disappointed that he was not able to help kaichou and was about to leave for Tokyo. So I decided to show him around on the day that we met three days ago. I also paid him his fee as instructed by kaichou on his last email to me and scheduled his flight home as Mouri instructed to tonight's flight. I have also included his flight schedule there." He added with a sad smile on his face.

"Shiratori went to the first two places but are still closed. _Obviously_, he thought to himself. _How can these establishments be open at this hour? These are Kyabakura. _But without further lead, Shiratori went to his next destination and was shocked that as early as the afternoon, the Kyabakura is already open, though the hostess aren't exactly parading themselves outside. The club actually has style and class. As Shiratori entered the club, the receptionist asked for his preference. Shiratori explained that he is looking for someone while showing Mouri's picture, though he believes that Mouri has no capacity of paying for the club's services since the club seems a little too high end for Mouri. The receptionist immediately recognized Mouri and led Shiratori inside.

Astonishment is not even a word that could describe the scene he was seeing. Mouri is surrounded by a lot of hostess with two bottles of whisky and a few beer on the table. Mouri is, as usual, having a lot of fun with the women practically throwing themselves as him. He can only sigh at the sight of the great detective.

"He has been here for three days now." said the receptionist. "You see we have rooms upstairs and of course we have not only varieties wines and beer but also we have a small restaurant area where guests can order their food." she added.

"What? Three days? He has been staying here for three days?" Shiratori was beyond shocked at the receptionist's statement. "Has he even paid yet?" he inquired.

"Oh that... you don't have to worry. Every time, before he retires to rest upstairs in the private room, he pays for his bills."

"Ah really? But don't you think your client is practically staying here far too long? Shouldn't you send him home?"

"Oh, Mouri sama is not the only one who does that as you can see," she motioned for him to look upstairs to see a gentleman leaving his room to be escorted by other hostesses. "…we have clients who stay here for a week or so. Some of our clients decide to stay here since in comparison to hotels, room rental in the club is fairly cheap and outside you have the beautiful women to entertain you." she said smiling.

_Ahh this is absurd. I mean, I understand that he got paid regardless of not doing anything, and he got paid a lot but to spend all of it in a kyabakura is too much. Did he not even think of Ran chan and Conan kun? This has got to end._ With that thought he marched towards Mouri and dragged him by the collar upstairs to his room. He opened the door for the bathroom and pulled Mouri to the shower.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing? Who are you anyway?" Mouri shouted.

"It is me Mouri san, Shiratori. What the hell are you doing drinking yourself for three days and not going home?"

"Arrghh what the hell is your problem Shiratori…?" he said as he tried to get out of the cold shower. "Ran should be home by now, she can take care of herself! Stop pushing me in the shower!" he retaliated.

"Do you even know what is happening to Conan?"

"Conan?"

"Hai… to Conan kun…"

"What could possibly happen to that brat?" he replied as he pushed Shiratori's hand away from his head and stepped out of the shower. He quickly got dressed to a new pair of boxers and pants and a white polo in the bedroom. Shiratori followed him and replied, "Yes, something has happened."

"Look whatever it is, the brat can handle it!" he said nonchalantly.

"Mouri san his mother came…" Shiratori shouted impatiently.

"So what if his mother came?" Mouri answered as he lie down on the bed exhausted. And just like that, Mouri slept his way to dreamland. Shiratori let Mouri sleep enough to sober him up and wake him up in time for his flight. A little after six in the evening, Shiratori, who unwillingly, stayed at another room to pass the time came to Mouri's room to wake him up. He practically had to drag him out of the establishment to the airport. They ultimately missed the flight and had to wait for the next. After boarding the plane, Shiratori decided to talk to the now sober Mouri about the case with the Sawaras.

"So, Mouri san your client Sawara Hajime had already died before you met him…"

"Yeah, it was really unfortunate" he replied.

"I met his secretary, Honda Izumi and…" he was interrupted by the now angry Kogoro.

"So… he was the one who gave you my whereabouts ha?"

Sighing yet again, Shiratori continued. "You know, Mouri san it doesn't matter anymore, what I want to know is why did you accept his payment for one million yen, when you did not even complete the case?"

"Just like what you said, Shiratori… it doesn't matter anymore…" Shiratori was shocked at the attitude displayed by Mouri. He was truly being shameless. "It was in his last will, the email, he sent his secretary before he died that I be given the payment for my trouble of going to Osaka. We should just fulfill the wishes of the dead. Hehehe" Mouri laughed loudly.

"But…"

"No more buts Shiratori." Mouri ended the conversation. He closed his eyes, signaling Shiratori that no talk of the matter will continue. A few moments in the silence Mouri once again spoke. "Oiy what were you saying about the brat?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your office in Tokyo.

Meanwhile Subaru went to the Haido City hospital and found out that the Sawaras actually came from Osaka but had to hospitalize Yasuo at Haido because the specialist is a resident doctor at the hospital. He was able to identify the attending doctor of Sawara Yasuo and decided to follow him at his residence a few blocks from the hospital. After waiting for thirty minutes, Subaru knocked at the door of Doctor Suzuki.

"Hai! I'm coming…hai?"

"Hi Suzuki sensei, I am Subaru Okiya and I want to speak to you about a patient."

"If this is about a patient, you can come to me at the hospital tomorrow, I don't entertain patients or their families here at my home" he said angrily.

Subaru smiled and showed him the picture of Sawara Yasuo.

"Hmph, I don't know what is wrong with you policemen? I've already told you everything I know about the kid. He died. There was nothing I can do or any doctor can do. Now leave!

Subaru then showed him his FBI badge and demand to have a word with him. "You think you can scare me with that?"

"I suggest that you speak to me about him please and about the drug that was used to the boy please" Subaru said with a cold glare in his eyes. Suzuki sensei swallowed as much as he can and discretely opened the door to him as he looked outside the door as if checking if he is being watched.

"Oh dear, who is this?" Suzuki's wife asked as she prepares light dinner for her husband.

"Oh he is an intern from the hospital, we need to talk for a while." He motioned Subaru to enter the study. It is full of medical books except for a space in the middle of the room for a table and a chair. Suzuki sat behind the table and addressed Subaru. "What do you want?"

"I want to know everything about this kid."

"Look Subaru san, I cannot disclose information about my patient to anyone aside from his family. I think you know that." The middle-aged man said.

Subaru thought for a second then saw on the table of the doctor a vial very familiar to him. It is the APTX 4869. He glanced back the doctor then pointed his finger at the vial. "Then could you tell me something about this?"

Suzuki sensei's face lost all its color, "Ah... ahh… ah this… this is from the research I am doing at the hospital. If you don't have anything to say, you may leave now." Just as that moment, the door to the study opened with his wife bringing them tea. She placed the tea at the table and left. "Leave now!" he shouted at Subaru.

"APTX 4869"

"What?"

"APTX 4869… that's how it is called. Did you authorize to give this to Sawara Yasuo?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Who gave you these?"

Silence was the only response of Suzuki sensei.

_Sigh._ "If you don't tell me you and your family will be at risk." he said sternly.

"Hahahaha…" Subaru gazed at Suzuki sensei "You really think that could scare me? You think I don't know what danger I'm in? You have no idea? I don't care if you are FBI or from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police station or even the Interpol, none of you can save me anyway. Now leave this instant!"

"Ohh… I have an idea who you are dealing with…I just have to make sure." The room suddenly felt colder as Subaru glared at the doctor. "So who gave it to you? Vermouth? Or was it Gin and Vodka?"

The doctor paled even more than he did earlier upon hearing the names.

"Who gave it to you?" Subaru said with a low terrifying voice.

The doctor looked down and placed his hands on his face that is covered with fear. "I only wanted to be recognized in my research. The head of the hospital has been taking credit for our researches for the past years. It was then I remember a letter given to me about eleven years ago by a longtime friend, Fujioka Asuma…"

"Fujioka Asuma? The former politician?"

"Hai… we were friends from university… He and I kept in touch until his untimely demise ten years ago. However, years before that he funded different researches focusing on science and technology. He told me about a research he is funding then and one was about a drug that can cure almost any illness by genetically altering a person's body. There was a contact number then. I doubted that it'll sill be used but unexpectedly it is still in use."

_What the hell? A drug that can cure almost any illness? So that is what the organization feeds these people. _Subaru thought. "So who did you come in contact with?"

"It was a woman. She called herself Vermouth. I told her about Fujioka and my relationship with him. She initially stated that the research is on its last stages and wouldn't need my help, but I was able to convince her saying that I can give her a test subjects."

"So you gave Sawara Yasuo?"

"No I initially gave an old patient who was dying from cancer but the test failed. She told me that I've busted my chance but I begged her for another chance. She told me that she couldn't attend to me and the tests so she directed me to her colleagues, Gin and Vodka?"

"Then?" Subaru asked.

"We did another test to another patient and failed yet again. In...in the next test they told me to use a younger patient. Yasuo was a perfect candidate. He was quickly deteriorating and has almost zero chances of surviving. Even if the test failed, they would say that it is because of his condition." Subaru was appalled by what he heard. "…I gave the study to Sawara san and his wife to look at. She did not want her son to be used as a guinea pig but they decided anyway."

"So it failed again."

"No…no… it was perfect on the first and second stages of the test. He slowly increased his body mass then later on, his then brittle bones grew stronger that he was able to walk by himself. However…" Suzuki sensei paused for a short while trying to find his words. "…I believe the test was conducted too late on the boy. The APTX 4869 was not able to kill the cancer cells in his body."

"What happened to Gin and Vodka?"

"…they told me to continue with the same age range and they would fund my research as long as…"

"As long as nobody finds out about the research until it is completed?"

"Yes… but they tricked me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've tried my hardest to find better test subjects… it's just that it hasn't been successful yet…now they wanted me out of the research and I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"You see, Subaru san… they threatened me saying… that they will put the blame on the deaths of my patients for the past three years to me and solely to me. Because of the deaths of my patients, the hospital is now going to fire me. I tried to call them to try my chances again… but they wouldn't return my calls. I will lose everything?"

"Do you still have the letter Fujioka san sent to you?" Suzuki opened his drawer and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Subaru.

"There… I've told you everything I know."

"What do you plan to do now Suzuki sensei?"

"I will call them again. And you… stay out of my way. I'm about to completely the research."

"I advise you to cut your relationship from those men before it's too late"

"Don't tell me what to do! Now go and leave. I have further research to attend to." Subaru did not say any word and just left.

"Conan kun… I have information you might want to hear…"

Several hours later at Suzuki sensei's home, Gin and Vodka arrived.

"You said you have completed the research sensei?" Vodka questioned.

"Hhahaha… I believe I have…" Suzuki said then turned to look at Gin and Vodka with Gin pointing his gun at him while Vodka holds his wife by the hair, unconscious. "Wha..What's the meaning of this?"

"It's simple… we wanted you out but you never stopped then even went as far as disclosing our involvement to someone." Gin said with a terrifying voice.

"No…no…no I did not tell anyone about you or the research… I swear!"

"Ohoho… sensei is not a good liar." Vodka added.

"Do you actually think we do not have eyes on you? You fool! Who is he?" Vodka waved his gun and pointed it at the head of Suzuki's wife.

'I don't know… he is a police officer…"

"Name! I need a name!"

_Shit… am I going to die here? I hope that man makes use of the information I gave him._ was all the came to Suzuki's mind while pondering if he should tell them Subaru's name. In the end he decided to not say anything and cried. Hoping that Subaru will hunt Gin and Vodka. "I don't remember his name. Please release my wife. I'm sorry." He begged.

"Tell me his name!" Gin shouted. Suzuki answered with silence. Gin lost his patience and immediately pulled the trigger and killed the doctor. Vodka then pulled the trigger of his gun and killed the wife. Before they head out, they made the deaths look like suicide. Vodka even typed a fake suicide note on Suzuki's laptop. Gin, on the other hand, reached for the sensei's pockets to check any identification of the police officer he talked to. There it was, on the right inner pocket of his jacket was a calling card of Shiratori with the number of Detective Chiba at the back. Gin smiled at the discovery and decided to leave the scene.

After the one hour flight from Osaka to Tokyo, Shiratori and Mouri are finally back at the Mouri Detective Agency. Mouri ushered Shiratori to the office then head straight upstairs to change.

"Tadaima!"

"Ohh, oto san! Why did you not contact me about your meeting with the client? I could have stayed home to look after Conan instead of going to the school trip!" Ran shouted.

"Oh... it's already over. You're here and I'm here… so what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? You ask me what the matter is. And what is that call from Takagi saying that they could not contact you? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Ohh shut it already!"

Ran was taken aback when Mouri told her to shut up. It fueled her anger. She immediately took her karate stance to hit her father on the shin.

"Ahhhh! Heeya!" she kicked her father as hard as she could on his left shin but Mouri blocked her kick with another kick with his right leg.

"Stop it already Ran! I have a client waiting in the office. If you have nothing better to do, then serve some tea!" he said then went to his room to change clothes.

Shock was written in Ran's face. She knew her dad is good in marital arts but he has never tried to block her attacks before so she thought she was stronger than him. It shocked her even more the fact that he blocked her kick easily as if her strength was nothing but that of a baby. It has never happened before. She snapped out of her shock and went down the office to serve tea. _Client? It's already past midnight._

"Ah! Shiratori san! Ohayou gozaimasu" she bowed then started preparing tea.

"Ohayou Ran chan! Why are you still awake?" he smiled.

"Oh I couldn't sleep since Conan is not here and… well dad just came home so…" She was interrupted as Mouri entered the office and sat on the opposite couch facing Shiratori.

"Oh Shiratori! What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yes… it's about Conan.

"Conan kun? What? Did something happen to Conan kun?" Ran asked as she placed the tea.

"Ran go upstairs." Mouri ordered.

"Why this concerns me too! This is about Conan!"

"Ran! It's already late so go upstairs now!"

"Ahaha.. It's okay Mouri, I think Ran can also help with this." Ran sat next to her father then listened.

"Okay… a few days ago the police has been following up on a murder case…"

"A murder? Oh my god, did Conan… was Conan kun?" Ran said frantically.

"No…no…no… Ran chan…"

"Let the man continue will you? That's why I told you to go upstairs." Ran flushed with embarrassment and kept quiet.

"Well… it is the murder of I.T. Professor, Hashimoto Toru…" Shiratori brought out the picture of the professor."

"How is this connected to the brat?"

"Yes, the suspect for the murder case is her…" Shiratori showed them the picture of Vermouth.

"Ano… how is this connected to Conan kun?" Ran interjected.

Shiratori's brow slightly curved curious of the question of Ran. "Ah… I thought you know?" he asked.

""Know what?" Ran asked.

Shiratori looked at Mouri staring at the picture of Vermouth. "Mouri san?"

"Ohh…What is it Shiratori?" Mouri asked, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you know this woman?"

"Oh… this is that brat's mother… Edogawa Masami. You mean this beautiful lady is the suspect?" Ran stared at her father questioning his statement.

"Chotto… oto san, this is not Conan's mother. I remember she is a little big, I mean… she is fat with short brown curly hair… and if I remember correctly her name is Edogawa… Fumiyo right?" Ran asked her father. This confused Shiratori for they are saying two different things and _who is this Fumiyo? _Mouri glared at Ran that send shivers down her spine. It was short but it stopped Ran from her questions.

"What are you talking about Ran? The woman you are saying is the brat's aunt."

"…but this woman is a foreigner? I do not remember Conan saying that her mother is a foreigner… and…"

"Ran… have you forgotten? The brat's mother is half- Japanese who married his Japanese father but his father died shortly after his mother gave birth to him…" he was interrupted by Shiratori's question.

"If that is the case, why isn't Conan staying with this Edogawa Fumiyo?"

"Fumiyo san is also married and stays at a small apartment with her husband and two children in Hokkaido so she couldn't take Conan in. Masami san and Fumiyo san decided to make Conan stay here with me." Ran could not understand what her father was saying. She has never heard of these things before.

"So… why you? Why not make Conan kun stay with Masami san's parents?"

"Shiratori… Masami's parents had already died a long time ago."

"You know this because…?"

"Look, I've known Masami in university. If you have done your investigation, you would've known that she attended Touto University while I attended Beika. We met in one group meet ups and maintained friendship. I lost contact of her after we graduated and one day Ran accidentally saw Conan who ran away from their apartment and took the brat here. I found out that the brat is her son and she asked me to take care of him."

"…but… isn't it that Fumiyo san is the one who gave a bank account under Conan kun's name? It's not this woman that you say is his mother! Oto san what are you saying?"

Mouri glared at Ran, "There are a lot of things you don't know Ran. The night you came with that brat, I got a call from Masami telling me to help her look for her son. When I told her he is here, she personally came that evening when you and the brat is asleep and told me to help her take care of him since she'll be working a lot to buy a new house for them. Fumiyo came in place of Masami one day to give the bank account since Masami couldn't make it. That's the story behind it. Now go upstairs and sleep!" Mouri shouted.

"Calm down Mouri san. You don't have to shout at Ran chan."

"That's why I told you to stay out of this!" Ran bowed her head in apology and stood up to go to her room.

"So, where is the brat?"

"That's the thing, we wanted to confirm from you if she truly is Conan's mother since Conan has been staying with her for four days now and the inspector is having a hard time questioning her with Conan kun with her."

"Is that all?"

"Hai?"

"If you want, I can take the brat so the inspector can investigate Masami, although I doubt that she can kill anyone."

"That would be a great help. I will contact the inspector immediately." Shiratori fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed the Inspector's number to report what he found out. He stood up and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Ah Mouri san… Chiba might be coming here soon to ask you about Sawara san. Just a heads up, and thank you for your help." He smiled and left the office.

"Sure…glad I can help."

Shiratori grabbed a taxi and continued his report to Megure. It was exactly 3:30 a.m. when he arrived at the police station and talked with Inspector Megure and the Superintendent Matsumoto. The meeting lasted for an hour and he was dismissed.

"Ahh, finally I can take my vacation." Shiratori muttered to himself then, _Thud!_ "Eh? What the hell…" he tried to turn to look at the person who attacked him just as he turned a corner from the station. However, he lost consciousness before he can identify his attacker. "_Shit!_"


	9. Chapter 9- Connections

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry since school stuff has been hindering me from writing anything. I will try to post more chapters as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews I've been receiving. The interest that you show in my work makes me want to write more. I will try my best to make this story a success.**

**Please continue to support my story and don't forget to review. I love hearing from you and of course your opinions regarding the story.**

FAN FICTION

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 9

Connection

"Conan I have information you might want to hear…" Subaru said over the phone.

"What is it?"

"It seems we are truly in the right track. You are right there is no coincidence… and there is something I've got that might shock you."

"So… what is it Subaru san?"

"I found the doctor who attended to Sawara Yasuo. He is Suzuki Kenta, 47 years old…" with no response on the other line, Subaru decided to continue. "He treated Yasuo for a rare case of cancer for about three years. It seems that no matter what medicine or treatment he used, the child seems to be getting worse as the years passed thus about two weeks before his death, he proposed to use a different methods to Sawara Hajime."

"Wait… so it is not true that it was Sawara, the father, who introduced a new medicine or something?"  
"Yup. It seems that it was Suzuki sensei…"

"And I presume that this method is…"  
"You're right. It is the APTX 4869. And you won't believe this. It seems that our dear

doctor is connected to your man Fujioka Asuma. I did not even see that coming."

"So he was also used by the Black Organization?"

"No… he tried to use them."

I can't help but gasp at the words uttered by Subaru. Someone actually tried to use the organization? Well, apart from people who thought they had leverage against the organization, I do not see how an ordinary doctor like him will even think of trying to use the organization. _Unless…_

Subaru chuckled at the other end. "I kind of know what you are thinking Conan kun. How can an ordinary person even think of using the dreaded organization? For one, I believe he doesn't know a single thing about them even if he is the one who made contact with them."

"Wait he made contact? How?"

"That's where I was getting…" Subaru paused for a short while as he saw the bright headlights of the car behind him. "Chotto Conan kun, I think I'm being followed."

"Followed? Where are you Subaru san?"

"Hmmm, don't worry, I'm just in my car heading back to your house… I'll be home soon and call you."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Not exactly, but I think I have an idea. Tsk… I was a little careless. It did not cross my mind that they might be watching or anything. Anyway, I'll try to lose them and I'll call when I get back." Subaru was about to cut the line… "By the way, Conan kun… Please look for someone by the name of Hashimoto Hideaki. I have a feeling he is someone who can tie up loose ends in the case we are handling."

"Ah…" _tsk, he cut the line._ I wonder who this Hashimoto is. Well I better get searching. I only have three more days with Vermouth and I'll be able to return to the detective agency. It was exactly six in the evening when I received a call from Subaru san. It seems he was able to really lose his chasers.

"Oh Subaru san, how are you?"

"Oh did I make you worry Conan kun?"

"Hmm not really, just asking."

"Well, I'm fine and I was right it was Chanti and Korn. It is fortunate that they were not able to see my face but just my car. I walked my way to the house by the way." he replied. "So what have you gotten by the way?"

"About that… I think we should get Hattori into this information?"

"Why?"

"It seems we are investigating something one and the same."

"Oh is that so? ...are there more things you are not telling me ha Kudo?" Hattori screamed on the other line. Subaru put the speaker on. "I though you trust me with your life? Why the hell are you keeping me out on something? Kudo! Answer me this instant!"

"Stop shouting already Hattori! I just thought it'll be more efficient when you two are investigating on different ends. Anyway things are changing now. It looks like we need all the heads we can get." I said. Hattori calmed himself down and sat on the chair across Subaru on the library.

"Okay. I'm sorry for my outburst. So who starts?" Hattori said with a smirk on his face.

"Good." I responded. "Let's start with Subaru san!"

Subaru explained the details he told me in his car and proceeded with other information.

While silently listening to Subaru's information, Hattori suddenly interrupts the conversation, "So to sum it up, this Suzuki Kenta wanted to get promoted or so… so he has been doing researches which were taken from him by his boss. He is also connected to my guy, Fujioka Asuma as they were former college buddies and that is how he got the information about the organization. Wait doesn't this mean that Uncle Kogoro is in danger?"

His question made us think for a short while but I quickly disregarded the thought after remembering the short message from Sato san about Kogoro's return to the agency yesterday. So I immediately reassured Hattori that he is fine and was so happy that he even got paid even though his client had already died. _What are very sly man, _I thought to myself. Hattori doesn't seem to be all convinced but dropped the topic anyway. Instead he continued to generalize the information we got so far. "Okay so we can safely say that Kogoro's client Sawara and his wife did not really killed themselves right? I mean we are talking about the organization here. They must be connected to their deaths."

"I haven't looked into it yet Hattori san. Subaru replied. "However, I believe that that is the case here. After this, I actually plan to go to Osaka to confirm. Since Vermouth is with Kudo kun, then I suspect it is only Gin and Vodka but we need more proof on that." Satisfied with Subaru's answer, Hattori signaled for me to continue at my end.

"Alright, now onto my end." I replied. "I searched this Hashimoto Hideaki you told

me…"

"Hashimoto Hideaki?" shouted Hattori. "…isn't that…"

"You're right. I knew I've heard of him before. He is the father of Hashimoto Toru."

"Wait… isn't Hashimoto Toru, the guy killed by Vermouth." Subaru interrupted.

"Yes. We have always thought that Toru san might have been commissioned by the organization to do something for them, but what if… they are to take something from him?" I let the word hang purposely as Hattori and Subaru digest the amount of information I am giving. It didn't take long for Hattori to make a connection of some sort.

"Are you trying to insinuate that organization actually commissioned his father, Hashimoto Hideaki and not Toru?" Hattori questioned. A smirk formed on my lips as I feel a little excited of the information I have.

"Hey don't make it sound as if I'm stating baseless things Hattori, hold on I'll send you guys some things." I pressed send and the fax machine immediately sent the print outs I gathered from my short research on Hashimoto Hideaki. I couldn't help but smile feeling proud of the accomplishment I had in just a short time. "Did you receive it?" I asked.

"Wow these are a lot! When did you gather these?" Hattori commented.

"Just a little over three hours." I chuckled.

Subaru tittered as I proudly stated the amount of time it took me to take the files. "These are quite a lot Conan kun. Ok so let's start with the first page shall we?"

"Okay. So you are looking at the file I gathered about Hashimoto Hideaki san. Hideaki san is 45 years old when that photo was taken 10 years ago. He is the father of Vermouth's victim Hashimoto Toru who was then in college finishing his degree when Hideaki san died…"

"Wait so we are talking about yet another dead person?" Hattori interrupted. "Wait so does this mean that he is killed by the organization like his son?"

"Yes we are talking about yet another dead person." I sighed then continued my explanation. "On the second page, you will see some crime scene photos taken from his residence ten years ago. According to the reports printed on the papers, he committed suicide after killing his wife. His son, Toru was away on a school trip when it supposedly happened."

"Chotto Conan kun… Suicide after killing his wife? Doesn't this look like… Fujioka Asuma's case?" Subaru asked.

"Yes. And get this… Fujioka and Hashimoto's death actually happened only a few weeks apart. Isn't it interesting?" I replied.

"So you're saying they are connected? And what did the organization made him do? How is his son connected to this?" Hattori asked.

"Yes. I believe their deaths are connected. As for what the Black Organization made him do, that is for us to find out. You, Hattori will take care of that. As for Toru san… I think his death is very much connected to his father's death. In the conversation I had with Vermouth in the Ferris wheel…" I was not able to finish my explanation when a loud laugh was heard from my phone's receiver. I cannot help by feel humiliated. I felt my cheeks grew red. Hattori was laughing heartily.

"Hahahahaha"

If I hadn't known better, I would think that he is having some sort of asthma attack that will almost kill him. "Are you done? Hattori?"

"Ferris Wheel? You rode a ferris wheel? With Vermouth? Did you take a commemorative photo?" he continued his laughing streak.

Subaru cleared his throat. "Ehem… Hattori san I don't think this is the right time to laugh about Conan kun's ferris wheel ride with Vermouth." Subaru said as he specifically emphasized the last parts trying to control his laughter.

"Look guys, that is not very funny. And for the record, we had to go to Tropical Land for alibi purposes. I never wanted to ride the ferris wheel with Vermouth of all people!" I shouted from my end definitely feeling more embarrassed as I needed to explain myself. Really, if there is a hole nearby, I would have jumped and hide 'til next summer for all I care to hide from this embarrassment. "Can I continue now?" I said deadpanned.

"Sure… hahaha" Hattori said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Okay, now as I was saying… Vermouth told me that they didn't ask Toru san to make anything but they needed something from him to complete something."

Now back in business mode, Subaru grabbed the papers I sent and read it silently. "That means, Hashimoto Hideaki, his father, was the one in contact with the organization and had him do _something _but was clever enough to make sure that the organization does not get their hands on this _something, _at least not completely." Subaru said as he deduced facts from what I said.

"But how are we to know of what the organization made?" Hattori asked.

"Well, Hattori for one, on the first page of the file I sent you, it is stated there that our guy, Hideaki san is also an IT professor in one of the best universities in the U.S. and also once a professor in Beika University like Toru san. But that's not all…"

"… it says here that he focuses on program development… and on his last years he was creating a certain program…" Hattori read from the file. "Ok so this certain program would be the thing we are looking for right? But the information from the papers are not sufficient." Hattori scratched his head, as he try to think of any possible program that the organization might have asked Hashimoto Hideaki create.

"Well after all those are just initial investigation that I've gathered. I'm counting on you to make it useful Hattori!"

"You betcha!"

"Ok so that is one down. How about the connection of this case to Fujioka san. Truthfully, I find this case very far from the ex-politician case Conan kun. They may have known each other and may have died only weeks apart but there seems to be little information that ties these two cases together." Subaru added.

"Oh yes, that! As I was reviewing the file I got from Vermouth I discovered that the crime scene had been tampered. There were some items from the initial investigation that were lost during the final stages of the investigation and was never found, or no one cared to find."

"And these items would connect to Hideaki in what way?"

"Well, for one the box that supposedly contains the sample of the APTX 4869 from ten years ago was present in the initial investigation but was never documented by the police as part of the crime scene." I said as I pressed the send button from my cellphone to send a crime scene photo from the Fujioka case. "… now, if you are going to look at the photo I just sent you Subaru san, you are also going to see Fujioka san's cellphone at the corner of his table. This was also not documented in the police report despite it being clearly present in the crime scene. This, I believe is our link to Hashimoto Hideaki."

Subaru and Hattori went silent for a few moments trying to decipher the meaning behind my words. Because the photo was too small for them to analyze from the phone, they decide to transfer the file to the computer at the library to view it carefully. With a bit of tweaking and enhancing, Subaru was able to enlarge the photo and see the short message written.

_From: HashIaki_

_Number: 09****_

_Message:_

_I'm sorry…they are after me. I know you can help me Asa kun. Please don't hold on to her for long. Destroy it! *baby must never be put in their hands… Be careful..._

"HashIaki? Who the hell is that? And Asa kun?" Hattori asked

"This I believe is the handle names of Hashimoto Hideaki and Fujioka Asuma." I said. "If you will look at the next photo, you will see that in this police report, the cellphone was not included as part of the initial investigation even though that phone was clearly there in the picture. And not only that, the box that is on the photo also went missing after the initial investigation as well. This, I believe is the APTX 4869. It was not recorded at all. Hattori and Subaru listened carefully to my explanation.

All through the night, the three of us planned ways to finish the case and looked into it at different angles to see what is actually happening. We decided that Subaru will head to Osaka to search for more information regarding the death of the Sawaras and to look for Gin and Vodka. Hattori will focus on locating the box from the Fujioka case. I, on the other hand, will now focus on finding out the last project that caused the demise of Hashimoto Hideaki and his son Toru. We all decided to reconvene in two days, exactly after I am released from the watchful eyes of Vermouth. For the first time in days, I felt that I can finally get things done. I have to hurry. I cannot leisurely take my time on this case. The sooner it is finished, the sooner I get my parents away from _That man_.

On the other side of the apart, Vermouth sat on her study table while drinking her favorite wine. From the screen of her laptop, Vermouth couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the entire conversation I had with Subaru and Hattori. She slowly took a sip of her favorite wine before dialing for _That Person_'s number. "You are really good Cool Guy. I can't believe that in five days, without even going out, you can get this much information on a very difficult case much less, a ten year old one at that." She said as she awaits for _That Person_ to answer her call.

"It's I. What do you have Vermouth?" _That Person_ said on the other line.

"Well for one boss, looks like we will get what we need from Kudo kun sooner than we expected. That is if things go as smoothly as it is." She replied. Vermouth almost saw _That Person_ smirk in response and couldn't help but shiver. At least she believes that once this is over, it'll be yet another case and she can move on to a new mission. Honestly, Vermouth, as much as she is a cold-blooded killer, doesn't want Kudo to be part of this charade. She loves to see him struggle to take them down not to struggle in exchange for his life. Of course, either way it is exciting but where is the fun in that when Kudo is slowly beaten up till he surrenders. It was her fault as to why _That Person_ found out about Kudo. If only she was not cornered by Gin and _That Person_, this could have been a whole new different story. However, what is the use of crying over spilled milk? What's done is done! She can only hope that Cool Guy can live another day to chase her… them… _That Person_.

"…Are you there? Vermouth?" That person repeated as Vermouth pops out from her day dreaming.

"Oh Sorry boss. Yes, I'm still here."

"Good. As I was saying. I will release the rats in two days. Go to this address to pick up the second one." Vermouth raised her brow thinking how it is very unlikely of _That Person_ to release rats when he can just kill them. He has done so many times. _That Person_ must have sensed her doubt as he immediately replied, "There is no need to kill rats that are not even worth a bullet. Just follow what I said. That's all." After saying that _That Person_ cut off the line.

Two days after my conversation with Subaru and Hattori, Vermouth and I are out in the cafe once again. It is finally the day that I get to investigate freely without Vermouth keeping a close eye on me. As usual, some police are still watching us but they are lesser than before. Since the police could not get any lead directly implicating Vermouth, they can't force an arrest. Now, Vermouth is currently wiping the tears from my eyes as we finish our final act, _the separation_, as I call it. I have to deliver are very good performance to totally clear her off the police radar.

"Why? Hic… hic… "Why do you have to leave again? I thought…" I said wailing like the child that I was while clinging to Vermouth's clothes.

"I'm so sorry Conan kun. Mommy needs to leave for another work." Tears started falling from her eyes. If I hadn't known better, I would have really believed that she was truly crying. "I know that this is difficult for you, but please understand."

"No!" I screamed causing people from the café to turn their heads on the commotion I was causing. Vermouth bowed in apology for causing disturbance in the rather quiet café. "Can't I just come with you? I promise to be a good boy. I will study hard." I continued crying. Vermouth sighed in defeat and showed a very tiny smile.

"Okay…" I immediately smiled brightly thinking, _or rather acting_, that I had won her over and motioned to hug her. She immediately stopped me and said, "… this was supposed to be a big secret. But since my boy is really persistent, I will tell you the big secret." I waited for her to continue. "My contract will end soon, so… we can finally move to the new house that I have saved money for by the end of this year. Isn't that great?" she looked at me and smiled once again.

"by the end of this year?"

"Yes. That means, I will finally take you from your Uncle Kogoro and we can live together once again." Vermouth hugged my tight

I wiped my tears and smiled back ending our mother and son story. The people and the police who were secretly watching and listening to our exchange of heart-felt, dramatic lines were happy that we have finally resolved our not so real conflict. Everyone smiled as Vermouth and I left the café and hopped into her car.

"They are no longer following you, Vermouth." I said nonchalantly.

"They sure are not." She smirked. "I'll be damned if they will not believe our amazing mother and son story of sacrifice after that award-winning performance."

"Well, at least now, the charade is over. I need to get serious with this investigation. Would you kindly drop me off at _my_ house please." I said.

"Hai, hai!" She drove to the Kudo residence and dropped me off. "Cool Guy…" she called as I stepped out of the car. "…remember, that report you are holding is the only one there is. Don't let it be taken by someone else. Remember that there are dire consequences if you fail at your mission." She said in all seriousness.

I watched her drove away from the residence before I finally, went in to rejoin Hattori and Subaru san. We need to search for more information. Being kept for a week really did little progress to the investigation. Finally, I am free from Vermouth. In all honesty, she did not really mind me so much. She actually took care of all my needs, well basically delicious foods that I think I have forgotten since I stayed with Uncle Kogoro who practically spends all his money buying beer and cheap food. If not for Ran I probably would die from malnutrition, which never ever crossed my mind as one of the possible reasons of my death. I can't believe Ran actually survived under his care all these years. It was a short one week but really, I am glad that it is finally over. We may not have been in conversation often, but I know that Vermouth had been monitoring me closely. She probably never thought about it, but I actually discovered about five hidden cameras all over my room and two more in the dining room and the living room of my small apartment. There were more in her library. However, I was not in the position to tell her to take it down. Either way, after the meeting with Hattori and Subaru I will go home and see Ran. I need to hide the police reports properly. There is no time for me to relax.

**Next Chapter will be a side story that will change the pace of Conan's investigation**


	10. Chapter 10- Rush

**Thank you for waiting patiently for my very slow updates. My studies and work has really been so hectic so I do not have much time to write. I will try to update more as soon as I can.**

**FAN FICTION**

**Into the Black Organization**

Chapter 10

Rush

When was the last time Shiratori felt in pain? He did not know. After all, he is well-off as one might say; he gets what he wants though he always makes it a point to work hard for it. Likewise he is at the top of his class since he entered the police academy. He is intelligent and fairly good looking. He has never been down… ever. Or maybe he was when he noticed the silent glances and stares of his beloved Miwako to the stuck-up, klutz of a detective, Takagi. He did try his hardest to get her attention. He knew her better and longer than Takagi but it seems it wasn't enough. One might say that that is one of the biggest blows to his ego since he was born. However, the pain he felt then was not like the pain he is feeling at the moment. Shiratori felt a strong headache as he tried to move his head. Slightly opening his eye seemed to be a task he has to order his men to do for it was too painful. So he closed his eyes once more and try to remember what caused his massive headache. The last that he remembered was going to Inspector Megure and reporting the result of his investigation.

"Inspector Megure, here is what I have discovered." Shiratori said as passed documents to the inspector. There was only him and the inspector in the office. It was way past the usual reporting time, but since this was an urgent matter for their ears only it was for the best that no one knows he is reporting in. "It seems he was unreachable because of his day and night escapades in that place." he continued when the inspector offered no response.

"I don't know what to do with this guy anymore." Inspector Megure answered as he read the documents with hint of hopelessness in his face. In any given time Shiratori would have offered a chuckle he was hiding as the inspector gave his comment, but he believes that now isn't the time for it. "hmm," the inspector hummed as he passed a certain line in Shiratori's report. He immediately gave a questioning glance towards Shiratori. "Are you certain about this?"

"Truthfully, no. It is only a gut feeling. If you want, I can continue…" he was interrupted as the inspector raised his hand.

"No, this is enough. I will take it from here. I've already taken you away from your long-awaited vacation." Inspector Megure said with a knowing smirk. Yes, this vacation has been planned for a while now. It was meant for him to finally relax and have a chance to recover from his heartache, but with the many cases at hand, he couldn't really take his vacation. Shiratori offered a smile and replied, "If that is what you wish, Inspector Megure. Please call me if ever you need me for anything." And with that Shiratori walked away. He used the staircase instead of the elevators to avoid being seen. As he walked to his car. Shiratori searched for his car keys in his pocket. He didn't realize a set of footsteps following him stealthily in the shadows. As he opened his car, he heard someone breathe to his neck startling him, causing him to turn around. Then suddenly, he felt something hard hit the back of his neck. The world around him instantly swirl as his fall made a loud thud like a big sack of potatoes. He tried to turn around and look at his attacker. Surprise was not something he would say he felt… was it shock? Is there even higher than that feeling? He does not know for at the very least he felt betrayed. The only thing that came to his mind is that the inspector must know. He tried to reach for his phone but he was beaten to it. The man grabbed his phone and crushed it and kept it in his pockets.

"We couldn't have you calling for help at this late hour, would we?" the man said.

"How could you do this? What's the mea…meaning of this? Huh?... Mouri?" Shiratori asked using his last ounce of strength before he collapsed for good.

"You'll know Shiratori. You'll know." Mouri said as he picked up Shiratori and brought him inside his car then speed away from the police station.

Shiratori couldn't help but feel betrayed as he recalled the last memory he had. Yes, he knew there was something wrong with Mouri. The moment he talked with him about the case, the moment he mentioned Conan and Ran. There is already something off with him. Still, he could not understand the suspicion of Conan's mother's identity to the current action of Mouri. The more he thinks about possible scenarios, the more he feel his head pound like crazy. "_This is not the time to think about this._" Shiratori thought. "_If I am not mistaken, he must have taken me somewhere. The fact that I am still alive means, he will not kill me… right?"_ he continued. As much as he wants to believe those thoughts, Shiratori is a policeman. He knows that being attacked is not far from being killed at this point, especially after looking at those eyes. He never thought, Mouri can have eyes like those. It's almost like he had just stared at the eyes of the devil himself. Remembering that moment send shivers down his spine. "_I will not die here, wherever this is._" He immediately formed his resolve. Shiratori then tried to assess his position. He appears to be seated. Then he tried to stretch his limbs as much as he can. His legs are bounded on both sides on the chair's legs. No surprise in that. His arms are also bounded on both sides, still no surprises there. Shiratori then tried to open his eyes once again. It was dark save for the tiny light coming from a small lamp on a table a few steps to his right. There seems to be some sort of items on the table but he just cannot make out what they were. He surveyed his surroundings to his left and right. His head cannot move so much so he could not look pass his shoulders. The place doesn't seem to be a prison cell since there are no bars to indicate he is in one. However, two things are for sure, one that he is placed in the middle of the room that could house about 15 to 20 people; and second, right in front of him is a 30 inch television placed on the wall. He looked confused as to where he is and what are the intentions of Mouri for bringing him to the place. He tried to think of how to connect the limited information he had to Mouri and to his capture. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a chuckle from his back.

"You are interesting to watch, you know, Inspector Shiratori." The voice said.

"Who are you? Is that you Mouri?" Shiratori asked trying to look passed his shoulders but failed.

"You don't need to exert so much effort inspector. It's not like I will be hiding from you." The voice said. Once again Shiratori felt a pang in his heart as he felt betrayed yet again. There gracefully walking behind him was Mouri Kogoro holding a gun in his right hand. Shiratori tried to break free from the shackles that hold his arms but couldn't. Mouri stopped in front of him, checked his gun then placed it on the table to his right. "I'm really sorry for hitting you. Did it hurt?" he said mockingly.

Shiratori bit the inside of his mouth, "What is the meaning of this Mouri san?" He tried to making it sound as natural as he can; but his body seems to betray even himself as his knees slightly tremble from fear while looking at the eyes of the man in front of him. It was the first time that Shiratori felt the shiver down his spine. He did not know that someone's eyes can be as dark as what he is seeing in Mouri's. It is like he is not Mouri Kogoro that he has known for a long time. While Shiratori is having his own mental battle, Mouri has been studying him, and he can't help but smile at the fear he has instilled with the man.

"What do you want?" Shiratori finally asked glaring at Mouri.

"I thought you'd never ask?" he replied. "You see Shiratori san, you are kinda in our way. Normally, we really wouldn't mind you doing your thing, however things are a little different this time around. We need things to run smoothly and you doing your police thing at this time is not something that would help us…"

"We?" Shiratori interrupted. This irked Mouri, for being interrupted isn't something that he wanted at this moment. Immediately Shiratori found himself starring at Mouri who seemed to be tilting to his right with a blurring vision and felt intense pain at his jaw. For a moment Shiratori was disoriented as he slowly fell together with the chair he was tied to. It wasn't until he was starring completely at Mouri's shoes that he realized that he was punched on the face so hard that he is currently glued to the ground unable to move. Mouri went closer to him and in one strong pull with his right hand Shiratori found himself upright once again.

"I'm so sorry Shiratori san. I am pressed with time and I can't have you interrupting me unnecessarily. As I was saying, we can't have you investigating unnecessarily at the moment that is why we have graciously invited you here to stay with us for a short while."

Still some spunk left, Shiratori answered as cockily as he can, "Invite? Hmmph. If this is your kind of invitation, I guess I didn't know you that much." There was a short silence as each tried a starring match between Mouri and Shiratori that was only broken by a devilish grin painting Mouri's face. Truthfully, Shiratori wanted this to end. If he is gonna die right here, right now in the face of this Mouri he thought at least he was able to serve his country and that was enough. It was too bad that he wasn't able to get Sato but looking in the bright side, at least he will not die a virgin. After all, he had had partners before. However, despite his musings on death, he is a policeman and he will not fucking die without a God damn fight. If Mouri had to kill him, he will have to force the life out of him for he ain't dying easily. Shiratori had decided that he will get as much information as he can. He ain't going down easy.

Shiratori heard a loud laugh echoing in the room. It was coming from Mouri. He did not understand why all of a sudden the man would laugh. When he was finished, Mouri just smiled at him and removed another forty caliber pistol placed neatly in his shoulder holster and placed it beside the other pistol he was holding earlier on the table.

"I'm starting to really like you inspector. You know you are too transparent that I can clearly see from your face what it is you are thinking." Another round of hearty laugh came from Mouri's mouth. Shiratori had to bite the insides of his mouth for his foolishness. At this point, he doesn't want to give anymore advantage than Mouri already has. Reading his expressions wouldn't really help him so he willed himself to have the best poker face he could possibly get. It only received an amused smirked from Mouri. Shiratori didn't mind. If it a game that Mouri wants then he will give it to him.

"So, Mouri san, would you mind filling me in with the details? Since I have been forcibly invited in this place, I guess this means I also get to know who it is you call 'we' or at least this place?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I can't give you these details inspector." he said mockingly. "…but I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Mouri shifted his gaze to the flat screen tv on the wall behind him and turned it on. For a low lit room the glow coming from the screen was truly blinding. It took Shiratori a few seconds to adjust his vision. On screen is a figure of a man behind a desk. The window behind the man gives so much light that he can only make out the man's figure.

"I'm sorry for the rough treatment Police Inspector Shiratori." A warm voice rang out in the quietness of the room. It was low and inviting yet holds much control. For some reason the distinct sound made it seems as if he had heard of it before. As he tried to recall where he had heard of the voice, the man continued, "It was not our intention to hurt you. We just wanted to keep you there for the time being. You see there is something we have to do and the lesser you policemen get involved the better. Unfortunately, you have been keeping track of something or someone you needed to stay away from.

_Something or someone? _Shiratori thought of the things he was investigating before this happened. Nothing seems to be so alarming that he needed to be kidnap or worse get killed for, except the last case about Conan's mother and Mouri. He shifted his gaze to Mouri who was standing by the table and saw him staring at him with those dark murderous eyes and devilish grin. He was right. Of course it would have been that case. Before he showed more than he should, he schooled his face to the best poker face he can come up with. He stared back at the shadowed man on the screen. It seems for a slight second, even the man paused to allow Shiratori to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, it is as you suspect. You see, Edogawa Masami and Mouri are my trusted partners who have been tasked to clear up some loose ends; nothing that the police needs to get themselves into or even bother" the man continued. Shiratori tried to process the meaning of the words. There was a brief silence in the room until he muttered, "loose ends…?" This earned another smirk from Mouri.

"Seriously, it is not something you should know Shiratori-san." Mouri stepped in.

"Nothing I should know? Are you crazy Mouri? You brought me here and think, it is none of my concern?" he shouted. "What loose ends? Did you commit a crime that needed to be cleaned up? What kind of group is this?" he asked the shadowed man.

"Hahaha, as I have thought, you are smart Shiratori san. But you see, Mouri is correct. The more you know, the more it becomes a danger to your life. We want you to be out and about like nothing happened after this." The shadowed man deadpanned.

It was Shiratori's turn to laugh that has taken the men aback for a second. "You want me to be out and about like nothing happened? The more I know, the more danger I'll have in my life? Who are you people kidding? I know you never intend to keep me alive. We are policemen Mouri! You know what happens is cases like these! You will kill me in the end so why the hell would I not take the risk of knowing everything!" Shiratori shouted.

The man hit the table and immediately silenced Shiratori. It was probably the fact that the man is shadowed or because he could not see any expression but the voice delivered volumes of authority that has shaken Shiratori. "Ants have no right to know words of God for they could not understand its meaning. Climb the ranks then you'll hear it by yourself. Mouri…" the shadowed man said as he motioned his hand that seemed like an order to Mouri. Immediately, the television turned off and once again darkness filled the room.

"Ahh, you shouldn't piss off the boss. He gets irritated quickly." Mouri said.

"Mouri, when have you stooped so low as to become part of a group of thugs?" Shiratori asked.

"Thugs? Please don't call us thugs. We are more than that. You see thugs, are those you catch every single fucking day. Small time people who are but a speck of dust in this world. Please don't compare us to these people. We do have our goals."

"Goals? What goals? To kill people? To steal money? Ha? What makes these goals any different from the speck of dust you don't want to be compared to? Answer me Mouri!"

"Well, it is unfortunate but people are sometimes stupid and don't know when they can no longer handle things and tend to over-estimate themselves, thus losing their lives. But what can I say, in this line of business, lives are always a collateral whether they like it or not. You should know this since you are a policeman Shiratori san." Mouri replied while checking the caliber of his gun. Shiratori can't help but turn his gaze on Mouri's gun. He tried his hardest to not show fear in his face. As Mouri once again studied him.

"When have become corrupted like this Mouri? Does Eri and Ran know about this?"

"Do you honestly think they knew? Besides, I don't really care if they do. What they think does not matter to me… So you said you wanted to know right? Why don't we play a game? I will ask you questions. If you answered correctly, I will answer one question each time. However, if your answer is wrong… it'll be punishment." Shiratori's eye widened in shock with the offer he was presented. "Now, even if we wanted you to return, it does not mean you will return in one piece right?" Mouri said pointing his gun to Shiratori.

"Mouri… it is not the end yet. You can still change. You are a man of justice and man of action. You may be out of the force, but I know you are still that same man! Don't do this !" Shiratori pleaded.

"Oho are we scarred now? I thought you said, you knew you will be killed?" Mouri pulled the trigger and hit a few centimeters away from Shiratori's left foot. Shiratori slightly jumped. "Hohoho, that's a good reaction you got there Shiratori. Remember I won't miss next time." Shiratori stared at Mouri's eyes which are now glistened with lust to kill someone. "Don't worry, I won't finish you off with the gun just yet… we have many toys to play with here." Mouri said as he turned on another lamp on the table to show the tools laid out for his torture. Shiratori couldn't stop his body from shaking as he saw a bat, saw, pliers, ropes and many other tools he couldn't identify. "Shall we begin?"

After an hour of torture, a big man dressed in black with glasses came to the room. He head straight to Mouri who was currently sitting on a chair behind the table full of bloodied torture tools smoking his cigarette.

"So he lasted this long eh?" the man said emerging from the shadows behind Shiratori who was still seated on the chair but now completely unconscious and bloody."

"Well he was stubborn and refused to give up, but hell he was boring like that man" Mouri pointed to another man on the next room who apparently has woken up and is starting to make some noise.

"Ha… at least this one is least annoying as that other one…"

"And at least he is braver than that disgraced of policeman... actually that man is more of a disgraced man." Mouri concluded. "So why are you here?"

"That Man order for this guy to be shipped to the next location. The fox will handle the rest from there." The bkacl-clothed man said.

"Hmm, seriously That Man trusts her so much. She is the main reason we have to do this. By the way, what took her long from handling this?" Mouri asked.

"Well, apparently That Man ordered her to do something before this. He did not disclose the mission, as usual." the man replied.

Mouri stood up from the chair and starred at his work. He truly did an amazing job this time. He had strict orders to not kill the policeman. He is very important to the mission. After all, he will be the man that will ensure the mission moves to the direction they wanted. He was definitely battered but far from the hands of death. Mouri used every tool available on that table but each were carefully used to only cause bruises, bleeding and a few broken bones. None of the hits and blows were made to cause major damage.

"_Yo-u will not… huh, huh… get away with this…_" those last words of Shiratori before he fainted were not threatening at all, but his eyes as he glared at him excited Mouri to the core. It's as if he wanted to completely decapitate the policeman. He was interesting but also boring for he was weak. Before he can continue to his musings, the other man rounded the table and gave him a phone. Mouri read the message and return the phone to man.

"Get this policeman ready. I'll meet you outside. That Man wants us to do something again. Make sure you don't leave any trace." Mouri order.

"Yes, leave it to me Aniki."

* * *

**To Rave2109, Wanderer of the Sky, Desaid, SakuraKoi, SmatzyFan, KK, Aeira, Miho and to everyone who added this story to their favorites and followed this story thank you very much! Please continue to do reviews, it inspires me to really write more.**


End file.
